Fenton to Phantom: 5: A Journey's End! For Now
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Everyone has something different about them. But what makes Roxy, Fungus and Fiona so much more different than others? Will Roxy and Fungus be able to break the spell and help Fiona save Amity Park after only two days of training with Lea Foghorn?
1. Lea Foghorn

**Here is the sequel to A Step Into The Future. I took a break from writing these stories and completed Living A Lie:D I am going to write two stories at once, but this one is more important than the other. I need to finish stories that I have already started. And OMG, I know I didn't make them beat up Vlad but, they will beat him up heaps in this story, I just gotta figure out why… I GOT IT!**

**Description – Ryan and Gregg have to go back to Australia because they only came to Amity Park for a holiday. Kirst learns how to teleport and uses her powers to visit Lea Foghorn, the person who found out Kirst was a Fregher and taught her. They meet Roxy and Fungus for the second time, even if they don't know it. There is something strange about Roxy and Fiona (from Not Just A Date, my first story) so, they are on a mission to find out. Does it have something to do with Vlad? Of course it does! Will they tell Fiona the Fenton's well kept secrets?**

**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. **

**A Journey's End... For Now**

**Chapter One**

**Lea Foghorn.**

* * *

Kirst walked into her black and pink bedroom and collapsed on the bed. _I had to go ALL the way to Wisconsin today and it tired me out, I wish I could teleport_, thought Kirst. 

Kirst got up off her bed and changed into a black singlet and pink tracksuit pants which she used as pyjamas. She closed her eyes and used her telekinesis to get a tissue as she felt her nose itch.

She pulled the lavender scented tissue up to her nose just as a sneeze escaped. She opened her eyes and looked out the window to see that there were no stars in the sky. The street lamps weren't on yet as it was only just beginning to get dark.

Hearing footsteps that were coming closer to her room, Kirst turned around. Someone knocked on her door and she used her telekinesis once again to open the door. On the other side stood her 1 month boyfriend, Ryan Log.

He walked into her bedroom and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to sit on her now very messy bed. She followed him, wondering why he looked upset. He turned to look into her blue eyes.

"Kirstyn," he begun. "I really don't know how to tell you this but," he turned his head away from hers for a moment but looked back into them a second later. "I am going back to Australia with Gregg." Ryan told her.

"You're joking?" Kirst asked, disbelieving what she was hearing.

"I wish I was. You see, they need Gregg and I in Australia, apparently they found two boys who are Freghe's that need to be trained and every other Freghe already has a student. We couldn't take them away from their families." Ryan explained.

"I will really miss you, when do you have to go?" Kirst asked her boyfriend.

"Tomorrow," He mumbled. "But I PROMISE that I will send you letters whenever I can. We should be back for your birthday, maybe earlier."

"But," Kirst sighed. "They wouldn't have learnt everything there is to know in," Kirst put a finger to her chin. "2 months. I will miss you at Christmas especially."

"I shall send you a present when the time comes. Yes, it's true that they wouldn't have learnt all there is to know, that is why I will only be down for a month, and I will be bringing my student with me." Ryan told her.

"Do you have to go?" Kirst asked.

"I'm sorry, we both know I do." Ryan told her.

"Luckily YOU can teleport." Kirst complained.

"You'll get it sometime, I must go now, goodnight Kirst, I will see you in about 2 months." Ryan said.

He kissed her on the lips one last time before he teleported out of her room. Kirst was left sitting on the bed, looking at the place he had once been for a few minutes. She sighed and pulled the covers over her body as she got ready to sleep.

"He had to rub it in my face, didn't he?" she asked no one in particular as she used her telekinesis to turn off the light and shut the blinds so she could have an early night.

**

* * *

**

Danny and his girlfriend Kelly walked into Danny's house with full stomachs. The lights were all off which told them that the Fenton's had all gone to bed. They snuck up to Danny's bedroom and watched a few movies.

They had been out to tea at a very expensive restaurant a few hours before to celebrate their 6 month anniversary. It was almost Danny's birthday which was in January and Kelly's which was in February, six days after Kirstyn's.

Danny and Kelly were both turning 16 while Kirstyn was turning 14. Kirstyn had come from Australia where she would be in year 9 now.

While they were out to tea, they had been visited by Ryan and Gregg who told them that they would have to go back to Australia. They took it pretty well, glad that Ryan and Gregg would visit sometime and write letters when given the chance.

It was 3:34am by the time they had finished watching movies. Still restless, they transformed into their alter egos, Danny Phantom and Kelly-Go-Boom. They flew out into the chilly night sky and saw that one of the street lamps had blown out.

They noticed that hardly anyone was walking around this early and only a few cars were driving so they didn't have to worry about the Guys in White. Even though they had gotten better, they still haven't caught these two ghost hybrids.

Down below in a dark alley they saw a suspicious lady dressed in all black. Curious, they followed her down the road and in front of a jewellery store. When she climbed onto the roof and picked the lock on the flap door, Danny flew inside and pressed the silent alarm.

Kelly stayed outside and waited for the police to arrive. When sirens were heard, the lady tried to make a run for it but Danny invisibly held her in her place. She struggled and slipped out of his hands but tripped over Kelly's visible leg.

Behind Kelly were some police officers who were obviously very tired. They handcuffed the lady, thanked the two ghosts and drove off down the street.

A yawn was heard and Danny turned to see that his girlfriend was half asleep. "Come on, let's go home and get some sleep." Danny told her.

She sleepily nodded and they flew off, Kelly resting in Danny's arms. When they were almost home, Danny looked down to see that Kelly was sound asleep and had changed back into her human form.

He put her into her bed as carefully as he could, trying his hardest not to wake her. When he succeeded, he transformed back into Danny Fenton and went downstairs. He got a drink of orange juice, cleaned the cup and walked upstairs to go to sleep.

Before he closed his eyes and headed into a dream, he looked at his digital clock which read 6:46am.

In the room next to him, his little sister was just waking up.

**

* * *

Maddie and Jack sat at the dining table, arguing over a matter that they found very important. **

"Aww, come on Maddie, you know I would never hurt a ghost without you, I promise." Jack told his wife.

"Then how did the Box Ghost end up in a tube that no ghost can escape?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know; I wasn't here! Honest!" Jack assured her.

"Then who…" she paused and looked to the stairs. "Danny!"

Jazz walked down the stairs just as her parents said that. She yawned and looked in the fridge for anything that was edible. "He was out late last night, when I had a shower I was listening to the radio and, apparently, he stopped a thief." Jazz told them as she got an apple.

"Our little ghost son caught a burglar at the age of almost 16," Maddie gasped. "He must be worn out. How did the police react?"

"Well," Jazz took a bite out of her apple. "They took the criminal and said the next moment, Danny and Kelly had vanished."

"But why would they stick around with a criminal in the back seat of their car thingy's?" Jack asked.

"They didn't, some police officers took the lady away and others stayed for a while. I woke when he came in at almost 7 and Kirst was in the shower so I went back to bed." Jazz told them.

Kirst walked through the front door and into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" she asked.

"It's not even lunch time and you're asking what's for dinner? How would we know? It is Jazz's turn to cook tonight." Maddie told them.

"Aww." Moaned Jazz.

"What's for lunch then?" Kirst asked.

"I don't know, you might want to go to the Nasty Burger." Maddie said.

Kirst sighed and walked upstairs. Jazz threw her apple core in the bin and grabbed a helmet thing, gloves, and boots from the bench.

"Jazzy-pants, you know that isn't meant to be used for exercising, it's meant to be used for battle training." Jack reminded his oldest daughter.

"Aww, please?" Jazz begged her father.

"It's either battle training or nothing." Jack said.

"Fine." Sighed Jazz.

She slipped the battle training gear on and started punching ghosts. She didn't tell them that she was actually counting in her head and not training to hunt ghosts, she HATED hunting ghosts.

**

* * *

**

Danny and Kelly walked downstairs to see that the only person in the house was Kirst who was lying on the couch, reading **Song of the Lioness** by Tamora Pierce. They sat down beside her and turned on the TV.

"_And the dog licked it's behind for twelve more hours." Reported Tiffany Snow._

"_Why did I have to…? On other news, local ghost kids Danny Phantom and Kelly-Go-Boom sent a guilty woman to jail last night when they caught her robbing a jewellery store. They pressed the silent alarm and held her until police had handcuffed her and sent her to jail. If they are watching this by any chance, we would like to thank them. Back to you Tiffany." Said Lance Thunder._

"Kirst, d'you want to go to the Nasty Burger for lunch?" Danny asked his sister.

"What?" asked Kirst, only just realising that they had started talking to her. "I wasn't listening."

"Do you want to go to the Nasty Burger for lunch?" Danny repeated slowly.

"Sure, when are you goin'?" Kirst asked.

"In about an hour, we still need t'get dressed." Kelly told her.

"Alright, I'll be in my room, just tell me when you're ready." Kirst told them.

She put her receipt/bookmark onto the page she had just finished reading and closed the book. She put it on the couch and walked up into her bedroom. Once in there, she looked out the window to see that it was sunny.

"I wonder if Lea's friends were upset when she had to teach me," Kirst wondered aloud, naming her Fregher teacher. "She was really nice about it and never punished me harshly when I did something wrong. I really want to talk to her or visit her, to see how she is doing."

There was a flash and Kirst felt her body being pulled from her spot in front of her bed. She saw a blinding light and closed her eyes, wanting to keep her eye sight. When she knew the light had disappeared, she opened her eyes.

She looked around the room she was now in. It was a pale yellow colour and had potted plants in each corner. Two gold coloured sofas were positioned against a wall and a bookcase on the other. In the middle was a wide screen TV. Kirst looked at one of the sofa and saw a girl sitting on it, staring at her.

"Li'Kirst-Fregher? Is that… is that you?" the girl asked.

"Lea… Lea Foghorn!" squealed Kirst as she threw her arms around the girl.

Lea patted the spot next to her on the sofa and Kirst sat down. She turned to look at Lea and asked, "How did I get here?"

"Didn't you teleport?" Lea asked.

"No, I don't know HOW to teleport." Kirst pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Lea asked.

"Yes, I'm positive!" Kirst told her.

"Are you really sure?" Lea asked.

"YES!" Kirst screamed.

Lea stood up and pulled a book from her bookshelf. She turned a few pages and put her finger on a few words. She picked up a pair of glasses and slid them on her small nose. She looked at Kirst and then the book. When she had finished reading something, she smiled, pulled the glasses off and put the book back on the shelf.

"Congratulations," Lea said as she joined Kirst again. "You have learnt how to teleport!"

"Really? Are you serious?" Kirst gasped.

Lea nodded her head. "I am very proud of you, it took me 20 years to learn how to teleport and you go and do it by accident!"

Kirst blushed. "Thank you. So, what's been up?"

**

* * *

SO? Did ya like it? I have got this story all planned out… almost. I know what is going to happen but I just don't know how many chapters or anything it should take. Hopefully, at least 10. Anywho, I hope ya like the first chapter of A Journey's End... For Now! Read and Review! **

**Love Kirst…**


	2. Roxy Gurwich

**I'M BACK! What's been up? Well, I don't feel like talking too much so, HI! Umm, heres the chapter! **

Disclaimer – I do not own Danny Phantom

**

* * *

**

A Journey's End… For Now

**Chapter Two**

**Roxy Gurwich**

* * *

Danny woke with a pounding headache. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it had been unplugged. He sniffed and realised his nose was blocked. He grabbed a glass of water which was on his bedside table and swallowed it. His throat was hurting badly and his eyes were growing heavier by the second.

Maddie walked into her son's bedroom when she noticed that he hadn't come downstairs. He was lying down, holding his head in one hand. Maddie sat on the side of his bed and looked down at his pale face. She placed her palm against his forehead and gasped.

"My, you are hot. How are you feeling?" Maddie asked her son.

"I feel derrible." He moaned.

"What's wrong wit' you?" Maddie asked.

"My head hurts, I have a sore throat, and by dose is blocked" Danny explained.

"I can tell your nose is blocked sweetie." Maddie said. "D'you want the day off school?"

"Yes blease." Danny sniffed.

Maddie smiled and got up off his bed. She walked into his bathroom, opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle and medicine cup. She read the label and poured the medicine into the cup. She filled a glass with cold water and took the water and medicine to her son.

"Here you go sweetie, drink it all up, you want to get better don't you?" Maddie asked as she handed them to her son.

Danny swallowed the medicine and gagged at the terrible taste. He gulped down the water and wiped his mouth. "Danks mum."

"Just get some rest Danny." Maddie told her son as she walked out of his room.

She walked past Kirst's room and stopped. She walked back into Kirst's room and saw that her daughter was sitting on the floor, cross legged. Maddie leaned against the doorframe and watched her youngest daughter. The soothing music stopped and slowly Kirst opened her eyes and turned around. When she saw Maddie, she jumped.

"MUM! You surprised me!" Kirst told her.

"Did I?" Maddie asked.

"YES! Couldn't you see that I was meditating?" Kirst asked her mother.

"Meditating? Why would YOU meditate?" Maddie asked.

"It takes my mind off things, it is very relaxing. I like to meditate. So, why are you standing there like you need to tell me something?" Kirst asked.

"Your brother isn't going to school, he is sick. I need you to take this note to Principal Ishyama," Maddie said as she handed Kirst a note. "It's for her eyes only."

"Yes mum, I know." Kirst sighed.

"I can trust you to give it STRAIGHT to her?" Maddie asked.

Only when Kirst rolled her eyes and nodded did Maddie leave her room.

**

* * *

**

"KIDS, COME LOOK AT MY NEW INVENTION!" Jack called from the basement.

Jazz and Kirst looked at each other for a second and then ran out of the house, desperately trying to escape Jack's talk which normally lasted for 2 hours which made them late for school.

"Want a ride Kirst?" Jazz asked her sister and she unlocked her red car.

"Nah, I think I might take a walk." Kirst sighed.

"Suit yourself," Jazz said as she slipped into her car. "Just try not to be late."

Jazz pulled out of the driveway and steered her car towards school. Kirst let out a sigh of relief as she made her way down the street.

When she was a good distance from the house she stopped and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the note that her mother had handed her and ripped off the tape which kept it from unfolding. She scanned the note with her eyes once and blinked.

_Dear Principal Ishyama,_

_I'm sorry that my son, Danny Fenton, has been skipping classes and breaking things for a while now. He is having problems with ghosts and I would like it if you didn't question him about his powers. _

_Maddie Fenton_

Kirst looked around to see that she was in a dark alley. She closed her eyes and looked deep into her mind to see if anyone else was near. When she was happy that no one spied on her, she transformed into her Fregher form.

She flew in the direction of Kelly's house where she would, hopefully, be home. When almost there, she saw Kelly walking towards the school. Kirst dived down and landed in front of Kelly.

"Hey Kirst, what's up?" Kelly asked.

"Not much, Danny is sick, mum almost exposed him…" Kirst trailed off.

"WHAT? What happened?" Kelly asked.

"Danny isn't well so mum gave me this note," she handed Kelly the note. "To give to the principal. I wasn't meant to look but I did anyway and, I am glad that I looked."

When Kelly finished reading, she looked up at Kirst. "We need to destroy it."

"I know," Kirst told her. "That's why I brought it to you," she quickly reminded Kelly, "I can't destroy it."

"Oh, right." Sighed Kelly.

Her hand glowed a pinkish colour and the paper became little crumbs that floated down to the footpath. She looked back to Kirst who had transformed back into her human self. "But why would your mum do something like that?"

"I don't know, maybe it was dad who wrote it, he doesn't think very much." Kirst shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh my gosh! D'you know what?" Kirst asked as the walked towards the school.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"I learnt how to teleport!" squealed Kirst.

"Seriously?" Kelly asked.

"Yep!" Kirst told her.

"Congrats!" Kelly congratulated her.

* * *

Kirst sunk in her chair as Mr Lancer called the roll. She was extremely bored and needed a bit of excitement. _I need some friends my own age_, Kirst thought. She looked up at the clock on the wall and watched it tick slowly.

"Ms Fenton?" Lancer called out a second time.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm here." Kirst said.

"Mr Dinky?" Lancer continued as Kirst stopped paying attention.

A black pencil flew up to Mr Lancer, causing others to scream and watch with interest. Kirst never broke her concentration, always keeping her blue eyes on the pencil. It moved up and down and hit Mr Lancer on the bum.

"Mother F… Goose!" Lancer cried in pain.

Kirst called the pencil back to her as there was a knock on the door. A girl with curly red hair, brown eyes and pale skin stuck her head in. When Mr Lancer invited her in, she walked up to the front of the room.

She wore flared, pale blue jeans, a green one sleeved shirt that came up to her palm, a green headband that kept her hair out of her small face, blue and green bracelets that matched her blue and green earrings.

"Hi, I'm Roxy Gurwich, the new student." She told Mr Lancer.

"Ah, and so you are," Mr Lancer turned to the class. "Class, we have a new student, please welcome Roxy Gurwich."

Kirst squinted as she looked into Roxy's eyes. They were brown but they looked… different. She didn't know what made them so different but, something did. Roxy stared at the back wall, not even looking at the students in Kirstyn's class.

"Would you please take a seat?" Lancer asked.

She looked at Lancer and then to the sky. After a moment, she spoke. "Yes, sir."

She took the only available seat which was next to Kirst. Kirst looked more closely at Roxy and something inside her head told her that Roxy was not fully human and that something was wrong with her.

"Hi, I'm Kirstyn." Kirst said to Roxy.

"Oh, hi, I'm Roxy, as you probably know. You're Maddie and Jack Fenton's daughter, aren't you?" Roxy asked.

"Why do you ask? How do you know them? How do you know I'm their daughter?" Kirst asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason." Roxy answered and turned back to the board.

Kirst sighed. "Listen," she said to Roxy. "I'm sorry, it's just… what are you?" Kirst asked.

Roxy looked away. "I'm human."

"No, your not. I know something that isn't human when I see it." Kirst told her.

"I will tell you over lunch, if that is what you would like?" Roxy asked.

"Sure." Kirst looked back at Mr Lancer.

* * *

"She's that Fregher, she will notice something is wrong!" A girl told her identical twin brother.

"No, she won't!" argued the boy.

"JAMIE DENVER GURWICH! SET THE TABLE NOW!" their mother called to them from upstairs.

"Yes mum!" Jamie turned to his sister who shrugged. "We will settle this when Roxy gets home."

"Whatever." She sighed.

Jamie ran upstairs to set the table for lunch, leaving his sister alone. Well, not for long.

"Nikki, guess who is here?" her father asked as he walked into her room.

"Who? The Sandman?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes." Her father told her.

She sighed and got up off her bed. She followed her father downstairs and into the lounge room. When she was in there, she saw a man with grey hair and blood red eyes who wore ripped jeans and a baggy shirt.

"Can I take Nikki for a walk around?" Sandman asked.

"Sure, sir." Nikki's father bowed.

Nikki followed the Sandman outside. "What do you want?"

"Master says that we should tell the young Fregher that Roxy is a mage, like you and Jamie. I have to say, you did good work." Sandman told her.

"Master? Do you mean…?" Nikki couldn't say his name.

Sandman nodded. "Yes, the one and only."

"Am I really that good for him to speak to me?" Nikki asked.

"I believe that you are, young Nikki. Tell your brother that tomorrow, she is to take a look inside the Fenton's lab and to take a look at the security. She should hang around with the Fregher and then, when they are good friends, she can distract the family and we go in for the treasure!" Sandman chuckled.

"The treasure? As in ghost weapons? Why would master want those?" Nikki asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"He doesn't just want those. I need your brother to come with me and he shall perform a certain spell but, I need him to borrow some of your power." Sandman said.

"NO! I want to KEEP my power, not let him have it! He has plenty already!" Nikki yelled.

"That was a demand, you cannot fight it. Remember the prize that you shall get when this is completed." Sandman reminded her.

"But," she moaned. "THERE WAS NO PRIZE! I give up, I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" cried Nikki.

"Too late," Sandman said as he grabbed Nikki's arm. "Sleep girl," he watched as her eyes closed and picked her up. "You won't remember this, you won't remember anything."

**

* * *

Was it too short? Nah, that's plenty! Anyway, I think that was a good place to end it. So, I let you in on some of my plans. In case you are confused, I shall tell you. Roxy – mage. Jamie & Nicky – her ten yr old twin brother and sister who are also mages, Sandman – the mage who teaches Nicky and Jamie, also the one who has made them do whatever they are doing (he is EVIL) Ok, that's enough for you, hope ya enjoyed it! Read and Review**

Love Kirst...


	3. Fungus And Fiona

**ELLO ELLO! I have been watching the Lion King:D I don't know why, I just forgot what happens so, I WATCHED IT! It stopped and froze so I decided to write a bit more of this and then go back to it so, skip the chat, heres chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**A Journey's End… For Now**

**Chapter Three**

**Fungus And Fiona**

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Kirst asked Roxy as she took a seat at a different table than usual. Kirstyn had told Danny's friends that she was sitting with a new girl and they let her. Ever since she had come to Amity Park she had been sitting with her brother and his friends.

"Huh?" Roxy asked as she picked up her muffin.

"You aren't human, what are you?" Kirst asked. "And why so little food?" she pointed to the muffin and biscuit on Roxy's plate.

"I am Roxanne Gurwich, mage from the world Yerd," Roxy told her. "And I am not hungry."

"Mage?" Kirst asked.

"Yes, mage." Roxy answered after she swallowed her bite.

"What… what can you do?" Kirst asked out of curiosity,

"I cannot tell you." Was Roxy's reply.

"If it's Roxanne, then why did Lancer call you Roxy?" Kirst asked.

"Because I asked him to." Snapped Roxy.

Kirst swallowed her cheese sandwich and looked out of the window. Roxy stared at her tray, eating the muffin and biscuit. She looked up at Kirst and asked, "Who are you?"

"Huh?" Kirst was confused.

Roxy shook her head and her eyes grew smaller. "Sorry, I lost my head, I didn't mean to ask that, I know who you are."

"Yeah." Kirst sighed.

"No, seriously, I KNOW who you are!" Roxy told Kirst.

This made Kirst look up. "I'm not getting you." She told Roxy.

"You're Li'Kir –"

"SHH!" hissed Kirst. "I don't want everyone to know!" she paused to look around at everyone else and then back at Roxy. "How did you know?"

"I'm a mage, I know of these things." Was her reply.

"Well, you must promise NOT to tell anyone else!" Kirst told her.

"Settle, we're friends, I wouldn't betray a friend." Roxy assured her.

"Really? Good!" chirped Kirst.

"Yet," whispered Roxy.

"What was that?" asked Kirst.

"I said yeah."

* * *

"Master, _she _was trying to wriggle out of this, saying you offered no prize." Sandman pointed to the girl who lay on the floor.

"But I didn't," the man in front of him said. "As long as they're mind controlling their sister, you will have to make sure that they think it is because they can."

"But they cant, I'm mind controlling them and I work for you, Master." Sandman told him.

"True," the man sighed. "It's only for another week, and then they can sneak into the basement and spray the gas around while the Fenton's are having a party. Oh and please do stop calling me Master, call me by my name." he ordered.

"Yes, Plasmius, I will make sure that this continues for one more week." Sandman left his sight.

* * *

Danny Phantom, Kelly-Go-Boom and Li'Kirst-Fregher walked into the Nasty Burger like regular teenagers. When people saw them, they ran from the Nasty Burger, screaming their heads off. The three walked to a corner table that a young girl the age of 12 sat at.

"That's Fiona?" Kirst asked her brother.

He nodded. "Yep, that's Fiona."

"Hey!" Fiona greeted as the sat down.

"Hey, this is my sister, Li'Kirst-Fregher, or Kirst for short." Danny introduced his sister to Fiona.

"Hi," Kirst said shyly. "I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Me too! Hey Kelly!" she waved to the girl who hadn't said anything.

"Hey Fiona, where's Keira?" Kelly asked.

The girl shrugged and looked out of the window. Kirst looked out as well and saw that a tree was talking to someone. He was looking at Fiona but he wouldn't be talking to her, he would know that she couldn't understand him.

"So, what's happened in the past few months?" Fiona asked, turning her attention back to the teenagers.

"Not too much, my memory is kinda fuzzy." Kelly told her.

"Yeah, mine too." Danny agreed.

"Something inside my head is going off." Kirst told them.

"What d'you mean?" Fiona asked.

"Well, it went off around a girl and she was a mage, and now it is going off around… here." Kirst explained.

"Maybe it is just us." Kelly suggested.

"Maybe…"

* * *

"Bye Danny, bye Kirst!" Kelly called to them as she ran into her home.

"Bye!" Kirst and Danny yelled.

Danny and Kirstyn started the long, cold walk back to their own house when Danny saw his breath and Kirst sensed something unusual in her head. She knew instantly that it wasn't a full ghost, only part ghost; otherwise she would've sensed a ghost.

They had changed back to their human forms when they left the Nasty Burger and started to walk back to Kelly's house. Something sped past them like a flying bullet and then started to circle them. Kirst just closed her eyes and in her head, a picture of the ghost came up.

"Steph?" Kirst asked, suddenly remembering that she had seen the ghost in the ghost zone some time before.

It halted and glared at her, revealing blood red eyes that weren't there before. "Don't call me Stephanie." It warned.

"She said Steph, not Stephanie," Danny pointed out. "You don't have to be so rude."

"Well, my name is Fungus," she told Danny and turned back to Kirstyn. "I expect you to call me that."

"Why so grumpy? Last time we met, you were quiet nice." Kirstyn asked.

"I ASK THE QUESTIONS, NOT YOU!" roared Fungus.

"HEY! NO ONE speaks to MY sister like that!" Danny growled.

"Well, I'm not a 'one' so, don't boss me!" Fungus said.

She suddenly fell to the ground with her eyes closed. She looked up at them, revealing green eyes that sparkled in the light from the lamp post. Kirstyn gasped.

"Weren't… weren't your eyes just… red?" Kirst asked.

She shook her head and her eyes turned back to the blood red that they were moments before she fell to the wet ground. "You're blind." She told Kirstyn.

"NO SHE'S NOT, I saw it too!" Danny pointed out.

"You're both blind." Fungus told them.

"HEY, LEAVE THEM ALONE!" yelled a mysterious girl in red who rode on a jet sled.

"Oh drat," muttered Fungus. "Have fun, loser," she said to Kirstyn. "See ya later, hottie." She said to Danny.

She flew into the sky and started to laugh evilly. The wind blew all around her and there was a bright flash. Everyone watching shielded their eyes until the flash had gone. They looked around to see that Fungus had disappeared.

"Thanks Val," Danny said. "I really didn't feel like transforming just to bash her up."

"That's ok." Valerie told him.

"What's wrong with her?" Kirstyn asked. "Last time she was trying to help us, not anymore."

"I have no idea." Valerie said as she clicked her heels together and the suit that covered her entire body disappeared.

They started to walk away when it started to sprinkle with rain. Danny welcomed the cold, drops of water that fell from the sky. Kirstyn didn't notice that they came down; she was too busy trying to solve this mystery.

"Its COLD, how can you two LIVE in the cold?" Valerie asked.

"We aren't normal, we are used to the rain… well, I am, and I don't think Kirst knows. Anyway, she likes nature." Danny pointed out.

They didn't notice that a girl had run to join them. She wasn't too far behind, only just able to hear what they were talking about. She came up closer and Kirstyn waved to her.

"I HATE the rain!" Valerie complained.

"Oh, sorry." Roxy apologised.

Valerie turned to look at her. "Who are you and… why are you sorry?"

Roxy snapped her fingers and the rain stopped and it became sunny again. "I'm Roxanne Gurwich, Roxy for short. I'm a mage and I was the one making it rain but, I stopped because it was annoying you."

"Oh, I don't know any mages, what can you do?" Valerie asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not to say." Roxy told her.

"OK…"

They continued to walk in silence when Kirst stopped and everyone stopped with her. She looked at Roxy who looked back. "Do you know Fungus?"

"Fungus? No…" Roxy said hesitantly. "Why?"

"Oh, she's this ghost we know but, something strange is going on with her." Kirst told them.

"Like what?" Roxy asked.

"Well, I noticed how she used to be kind but now she isn't, she used to have green eyes but now they are red, and something in my head is telling me that she isn't all ghost." Kirstyn told them.

"Yeah, she is a transformer too." Roxy told them before she realised what she was doing.

"I thought you said you didn't know her." accused Valerie.

"Uh… I have heard of Fungus but I don't know her." Roxy lied.

"Really?" Valerie asked. "What can you tell us about her?"

"I uh… have to go now." Roxy teleported out of there without another word.

"Mages can teleport?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I forgot! Guess what Val?" Kirstyn asked.

"What?" Valerie asked.

"I can teleport!" squealed Kirst.

"AWESOME! I wish I had ghost powers or was a Fregher!" Valerie said.

"No, you don't." Danny told her.

They reached Fenton Works and Danny and Kirst said goodbye to Valerie. They walked inside and shut the door.

* * *

"YOU IDIOTS! Hissed Vlad. "You made that… GIRL suspicious! Now she might figure out what is happening and I can't continue the rest of my plot to make Maddie my wife and Daniel my son!"

"We are sorry, Master. You really know that we don't want this to be happening!" Nikki told him.

"Sandman, put more of that potion into her drink." Vlad called to his loyal servant.

"I WILL NOT DRINK IT!" Nikki yelled.

"Yes you will," Vlad told her. "It's just a matter of time."

* * *

It was lunch time and Kirstyn sat a table away from the popular crowd, listening in to their conversation. She had told Danny that she wanted to sit alone with Roxy because something made her suspicious. They just told her to be careful and continued eating.

"And the coach said that I will get to miss out on a week of school due to the competition!" Dash bragged to his so-called friends.

"Me too!" chirped Kwan.

"Did you know that those new protein bars make you lose weight in just two weeks? I tried them and they really work!" Paulina told them.

"I am only eating low fat yoghurt, salad and healthy food for the next month; I really need to lose some weight." Star complained.

"Look, it's that new girl; do you think she is cool enough to hang around us?" Paulina asked. When they nodded their heads, she put in, "I think she has potential, want to invite her into the group?"

They nodded and she got up from her seat, Star following.

They walked over to Roxy who had just piled up her plate with more food than she had the other day. She had a salad, a steak burger with extra onion, a buttered roll, yoghurt and a muffin for afterwards.

"Hi, Roxy, is it?" Paulina asked as the two girls walked over to Roxy.

She nodded her head. "Roxy is my name."

"Do you want to sit with us?" Pauline asked. When she received a questioning look from Roxy, she added, "You have potential to be popular, we don't want to ignore this cry for our friendship."

"No, I don't want to be friends with you dogs; I would rather be friends with someone who honours my friendship." Roxy said honestly.

"What did you just say?" Star asked, startled.

"I said that I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Friends. With. Dogs." Roxy said slowly.

"As if we'd want to be friends with YOU." Paulina said as she walked off.

Star glared at Roxy and followed her best friend like a sheep, or a dog, as Roxy said. Roxy just walked over to join Kirstyn.

"I'm glad that you decided not to be friends with them, you're really nice and helping me through my… what's the word?" Kirstyn asked as Roxy sat down. "Parting with Ryan, I just wish he would hurry up and come back from Australia."

"Why's he there?" Roxy asked.

"To train a student Freghe." Kirstyn answered.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could come over this afternoon." Roxy asked.

"Sure, have you ever seen our parent's lab?" Kirstyn asked.

"Nope, we never come to your place when we come to Earth, we meaning my family." Roxy told her.

"Well, I'll show you it, you'll love it." Kirstyn told her.

**

* * *

Can you see where this story is going? I hope not, I hope you can only see a little bit of what may be happening because I have a few plans for this story; I'm trying to get them working, somehow. Anyway, Read and Review!**

**Love Kirst…**


	4. A Forgetful Spell

**I don't have much to say, except I forgot a bit and then I'm just like OMG, I CANT MAKE THIS HAPPEN BECAUSE SHE HAS TO DO SOMETHING! But, I figured it out. Heres the next chapter**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, sad, isn't it?

**A Journey's End… For Now**

**Chapter Four**

**A Forgetful Spell**

* * *

"Is she in?" Jamie asked his sister.

"I'm… not sure. I really don't want to do this." Nikki told her brother.

"Neither, I don't even know why I'm doing this. But, I have a feeling that if I refuse to do this, something bad will happen, something terrible." Jamie said.

"Me too, and you know how we are a little bit psychic… well, I have a feeling that this isn't going to work." Nikki admitted.

"Well, my feeling is that it will work too well." Jamie told her.

"We better hurry up, Roxy should be there soon." Nikki reminded her brother.

"Right."

* * *

Kirstyn walked down to the basement with Roxy. It was the fifth time that week that they had been down there, Roxy really liked it. They walked to a mini fridge that was kept in there for some unknown reason, and pulled out a block of cheese. Kirstyn cut it into pieces and offered some to Roxy, who didn't want it.

"Is there anything you would like?" Kirstyn asked Roxy.

"Well," Roxy paused. "I'm not hungry, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Kirstyn chewed and swallowed a piece of cheese while Roxy nodded. "Oh well, more for me then."

Suddenly, Kirstyn clutched her stomach and moaned. "I think the cheese was off." She moaned.

"More like the cheese was spiked by my brother, Jamie." Muttered Roxy.

"Huh?" Kirstyn asked.

"You look a bit pale, are you okay?" Roxy asked.

"I think –" Kirstyn held a hand over her mouth and ran upstairs and into the bathroom.

Roxy fell to the ground and Jamie, Nikki, and Sandman appeared. Nikki went and locked the ghost portal shut so they wouldn't be disturbed. She then put a barrier around the room so nobody could get in – or out – of the basement.

"Are you ready Jamie?" Sandman asked.

"Yes, I think so." Jamie swallowed and took a step forward.

Sandman grabbed a piece of chalk and drew a circle. It had a ◊ in the middle of it. Jamie brushed invisible dirt from his grey trousers and put one foot in the circle. He sighed and lifted the other foot up to put in the circle. He looked around at his sister and then at Sandman, and placed his other foot in the circle.

White light rose around the circle and hit the roof. It stayed around Jamie, and grew stronger as Jamie's lips moved in a silent chant. Sandman looked at Nikki and saw an amber coloured light was flowing from her and into the circle where her brother stood.

He shut his eyes and let aqua light flow from him, to help Jamie with the spell. Everyone knew that the twins couldn't do it on their own – only Roxy was powerful enough to do it on her own. Well, out of that family.

When Jamie's lips stopped moving and Sandman opened his eyes, he saw pieces of paper float towards Jamie. One had a picture of Daniel Fenton with his name above it, another had Kirstyn's picture on it with her name above. He saw others that were Maddie, Jack, Jennifer Gray, Damon Gray, Pamela Manson, Jeremy Manson, Mrs Foley, Mr Foley, Kelly, Mrs Stager, Mr Stager, Timothy Stager, Jazz, Sam, Valerie and Tucker.

Once all were inside the circle, the light dimmed and disappeared. Jamie yelled at the top of his lungs, "JOIN!" and all of the pieces of paper joined and became one. He opened his eyes and they were a blood red. They slowly changed back to normal and Jamie yelled, "FORGET!"

The pieces of paper rushed into his head which began to glow a light shade of grey. It got whiter every second until Jamie yelled, "DIS DUN!" when that was said, all the light disappeared and Nikki ran to catch her brother as he fell to the ground.

"Good job," Sandman said. "You may go home now, I shall report to the master." With that said, he disappeared.

Nikki turned to Jamie who could barely keep his eyes open. "I'll control Roxy and you get some rest. Roxy will go home now, and stay there. I might take her for a walk; they wouldn't've forgotten who she is."

Jamie nodded his head in reply. "Can… can you t-t-take me h-home?" he asked.

"Sure," Nikki said. "You did a good job."

Nikki, Roxy and Jamie disappeared in a flash of light. Upstairs Damon, Jennifer, Maddie, Jack, Pamela, Jeremy, Mrs Foley, Mr Foley, Mrs Stager, Mr Stager, Timothy, Jazz, Danny, Kirstyn, Kelly, Sam, Valerie and Tucker were just waking up from some strange event.

"Where am I?"

"WHO am I?"

"Who are you all?"

"What happened?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?"

Those were a few of the questions asked from the people who were waking up. Suddenly, a cage flew down and trapped all the parents. It then disappeared in an aqua flash which left the children rubbing their eyes.

"Hi, you look nice, what's your name?" Danny asked Kelly.

"Thanks, you look hot; I don't know my name, what's yours?" Kelly asked Danny.

"I don't know my name either! Maybe I should look for a wallet or something." Danny suggested.

Everyone heard him and decided to do the same.

Sam pulled out a dark purple wallet with a black bat on it. She smiled and opened it up, liking her taste in wallets. She squinted and looked up before saying, "It says my name is Uosuew Wes. My name must be Wes Uosuew!"

Timothy emptied his pockets but found nothing. He saw a pickle on the ground and bent down to pick it up. When he touched the pickle, he disappeared in a flash of aqua light.

Everyone gasped except for Danny, who was looking at a strange picture. "Hey, I think you two are in my family," he said as he pointed to Kirstyn and Jazz. "And I think you're my girlfriend." He pointed to Kelly.

"AWESOME!" Kelly cheered.

Wes, Tucker and Jazz looked at the photo. A big hole appeared behind Danny and the three walked into it. Once they were inside, the hole disappeared. Danny spun around when he saw Kelly's face and gasped.

"W-what's going on?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Muttered Valerie.

"I feel like cheese." Kirstyn muttered.

Suddenly, a piece of cheese fell into her hands and she gasped. "Awesome! Umm, I want that lamp to move on top of the TV," she watched the lamp fly onto the TV. "WICKED! I HAVE SUPERPOWERS!"

She ate her cheese and did some more tricks for everyone, receiving a few cheers and claps. She bowed and walked upstairs, followed by Danny, Kelly and Valerie. She walked up to a door that said 'Jazz' on it.

"Hey, this says Jazz on it – maybe this is where jazz is performed." Kirstyn guessed.

"Only one way to find out," Danny said as he turned the doorknob and opened the door. "And it's not."

"It's a bedroom," Kirstyn said. "And it's not mine, I know THAT. For one, I am wearing pink and black clothes, and there are black and turquoise clothes in there." She said as she pointed to the wardrobe.

"And it's not mine because I'm no girl." Danny told them.

"And we don't live here, according to the photo." Kelly said, pointing to Valerie.

Danny saw a door that had 'Danny' written on it. It was a light blue and looked pretty old, as if someone had been pushed into it more than once. "Guys," he called to them. "I think this might be my room."

The other three ran up as he opened the door. He looked around at the bed and various sports equipment. He walked over to the bedside table and picked up two photo frames.

"Yep," he said. "This is my room. And," he put down one of the photo frames and showed everyone else the one that remained in his hand. "I think we ARE together."

"Is there any other room? I just don't think my name is Jazz." Kirstyn said.

"Hey," Kelly chirped. "I only just realised that if this was your room – which it is, then you are Danny."

"Cool, my name is Danny!" something caught his eye and he walked over to the computer where a file was open. "What's this?" he asked no one in particular.

He double clicked one that said Paulina Fenton. Up came a picture of a girl who had black hair. Danny gasped and said, "Look, there is a picture of me next to her! I think she looks… snobby. Why would I like her? Hmm… maybe my last name is Fenton."

He closed it down and went to a different file that said 'Files Vlad used to clone me'. A bar came up which said 'Please type in your password'. He looked up at the others who were watching him.

"What would it be?" he asked.

"Maybe it is Paulina Fenton." Snapped Kelly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't do that! I promise!" Danny ensured her.

"Just try it!" Kirstyn ordered.

Danny typed in the words 'Paulina Fenton' and pressed enter. The bar disappeared and a document opened up. "IT WORKED!" Danny yelled.

He watched the picture of him slowly change into a white haired thing with a black jumpsuit. He was shocked to see that he changed into something strange in the video. He turned to the others who looked just as shocked. "It looks like a ghost." he said.

"Yeah… wait, wouldn't that mean that… that YOU are a ghost?" Valerie asked.

"Nah, there are no such things as ghosts; they are make believe like gremlins, elves and mountain climbers." Danny told them.

"But I am sure that is a ghost." Kirstyn said.

"I agree with Danny – there are no such things as ghosts!" Kelly agreed.

Suddenly a blue mist escaped Danny's mouth while a pink one exited Kelly's. Valerie and Kirstyn had seen it, and one of Kirstyn's senses went off – telling her it was a ghost, except she didn't know how it worked. All she knew was an alarm was going off in her brain.

"What was that?" asked Valerie.

"AH, THE HUMANITY!" yelled Kirstyn as she held her head.

"Uh," Danny shivered. "Have you noticed how COLD it is in here?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Kelly agreed. "It's FREEZING!"

"I'm not any colder than I used to be – it is BOILING in here." Valerie complained.

Suddenly the room grew darker and purple smoke started travelling around in the doorway. A shape was seen but no one could make out what it was. When the smoke disappeared, the four gasped.

"What ARE you?" Danny asked.

"OK," the thing said. "Your memory must be out, or you are playing with me so, because I like to talk," she shot a glare at Kelly. "And not because I like to hear my own voice, I shall tell you who I am. My name is Desiree, the wish granting ghost/genie." She explained.

"You're a ghost?" gasped Danny.

"Yes," Desiree sighed. "And you should know that – you're the devilled ham that always puts me back into the Ghost Zone."

"I like ham." Kirstyn said.

Desiree sighed. "Well, she's still the same Fregher I knew and," she glared at Kirstyn, then Danny. "I meant halfa."

"Halfa?" asked a bewildered Danny.

Desiree looked around suspiciously and then poked Danny in the arm. He jumped back and rubbed his now sore arm. She raised an eyebrow. 'What happened to you?"

"We don't know," Kelly said. "We just woke up in the living room and we don't remember a thing."

"Ah," Desiree said, bringing a manicured nail to her chin. "I feel sorry for you but, I am still going to use this as an advantage. Since you two," she pointed to Danny and Kelly. "Don't know how to use your ghost powers and you," she pointed to Kirstyn. "Don't know how to use your Fregher powers, it will be easy for me to grant wishes and find a way to make them backfire."

"No," Danny gasped. "I'm a ghost?"

"Yes," Desiree rolled her eyes. "And so is your girlfriend."

Kelly looked at Danny. "And you're evil?" she asked Desiree.

"Yes." Answered Desiree.

"And," Kirstyn caught on. "We're good?" she asked.

"Yes, now you have it, bye!" Desiree started to fly off.

"WAIT!" Danny called out and she turned around. "How do we become… ghosts?"

Desiree laughed. "Why would I tell YOU that?" she paused and opened her mouth to tell them, "Besides, I'm not half ghost like you – a halfa. I'm a full ghost."

After she said that, she flew off. Danny turned to Kelly and Kirstyn turned to Danny. Valerie just stood there, totally shocked. Kirstyn was the one who asked the question they were all thinking, "What do we do?"

**

* * *

Reasonable length. This chapter took ages, but once I got started, I couldn't stop. Anyway, I hope you liked it… now I will be totally shocked, because I stuffed it up and have to think of TWO evil plots, I have one which is happening… BUT, I HAVENT… YES! THAT'S IT! Sorry, I can't tell you… Anyway, read and review!**

**Love Kirst…**


	5. Liar Liar

**Hey, I'M BACK! I JUST FINISHED THE STORY, GHOST CAMP, AND IT WAS ABSOLUTELY AWESOME! Anyway, back to the story, here's the next chapter, I just got an idea so, I wrote it down on paper first, but you shall see my ideas when you read the story… **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, I have never owned it and I never will, I also do not own Avatar (don't worry, it's not a crossover or anything, I HATE Avatar)

**A Journey's End… For Now**

**Chapter Five**

**Liar Liar**

* * *

"I… I don't know what to do, either!" Danny cried.

"I want to become a ghost," chanted Kelly. "I want to become a ghost," she shut her eyes. "I WANT TO BECOME A GHOST!" she tried to change into a thing that was dead, that was icy cold, that was as light as a feather – she tried to change into a ghost.

Danny gasped and she opened her eyes to see two pink rings travel up and down her body. Soon, she didn't look alive anymore, she looked dead. She looked like a ghost – she WAS a ghost!

"Cool!" she squealed. "I did it!"

"But," Danny was speechless. "How?"

"Well," Kelly thought for a second. "I just said that I wanted to become a ghost, and then I thought about it."

"Seems," Danny paused. "Simple."

"Should I try something like that?" Kirstyn asked.

"Didn't she say you were," Danny put a finger to his chin. "A Fregher?"

"Yeah," Kirstyn sighed. "I guess she did. I will try and become a Fregher, whatever that is."

"And I will try and become a ghost." Danny concluded.

He shut his eyes, and so did Kirstyn. Kelly and Valerie watched as a black ring and a pink ring formed above Kirstyn's waist, while a blue one formed around Danny's. The ring split into two and one travelled up while the other travelled down, Kirstyn's rings doing the same things. When they opened their eyes, they were transformed.

"Wow," gasped Valerie. "It worked!"

"It did!" cried Kirstyn. "Now," she jumped into the air and stayed there. "Let's go find that ghost!"

Danny and Kelly jumped into the air and had a bit of a hard time staying the right way, but soon they got the hang of it. Valerie was the only one on the floor. "What do I do?"

Danny looked to her. "Didn't you see the computer?" he asked. When she shook her head, he sighed and said, "It said you were a ghost hunter, which means you probably HELP us hunt ghosts!"

"Oh," Valerie said. "Right! Umm, where's my suit?"

"Well," Danny turned back to computer which had a pic of Valerie changing into her ghost hunting gear. "I think you click a button on your wrist band."

"Which one?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know," Danny sighed. "Just pick a button!"

She pushed the pink button that was at the middle of her wrist band and a red material came out of it. It covered her whole body. "This is more like it!" she said and kicked her heels together. A pink and silver jet sled automatically popped up and she was too in the air.

"For some reason, we all know how to use our powers/gear." Kelly said.

"Ah well," Danny commented. "We'll worry about that later; now let's go get the ghost."

"Don't forget the Thermos!" Kirstyn said, throwing him a thermos.

"Umm," Danny remembered what it was for, even though his mind had been erased. "Yeah! It wouldn't be any good if we forgot the Fenton Thermos."

They flew out the window or through the walls, whichever one they could do. They followed Kirstyn's directions – she had told them that she had a feeling that Desiree had gone somewhere, and they decided to trust her, no one else knew where the ghost would've gotten off to.

"There!" Danny told them, pointing out the genie ghost.

They flew behind her and Danny squeezed his hands into fists. He held one off and it start to glow green. Instead of letting out an energy beam, it let out an ice blast, freezing Desiree in her current position.

"Thanks Danny," Kirstyn said.

Valerie whipped out a large ecto-gun and fired it at Desiree, hitting her. Kelly coughed and a large hairball flew out of her mouth, landing on Desiree. Kirstyn picked up the trash can and hit it repeatedly against Desiree's back. Danny sent ghost rays at her. When she was able to move again, Danny's eyes turned navy blue and she gasped, backed away and said, "No, please, no!"

It was too late – an 'Amity Park, a safe place to live!' sign landed on her. When Danny brought the sign back up, she was unconscious. Danny got out his thermos and looked at the others, puzzled. "How do I use this?" he asked them.

"Umm," Kirstyn thought. "I have no idea!"

Danny looked to Valerie who pulled out another one and looked at it, thoughtfully. Finally, she answered, "Nope, don't know."

"Don't ask me," Kelly told him. "It's your Thermos."

Danny studied it for a few minutes, and then saw a green button on the side. He pointed the Thermos at Desiree and muttered thoughtfully, "I wonder what this does." He pushed the button and a light flew out and swallowed Desiree up. It sucked her inside the Thermos.

"Close the lid before she gets out!" yelled Valerie.

"OK," Danny closed the lid. "Done."

Kelly walked over to the spot where Desiree once floated. She looked around to see if there was anything left of Desiree. When she found none, she asked, "What do we do with the Fenton Thermos?"

"Hmm," Kirstyn thought for a second. "I don't know, but I feel like going home. Maybe there will be something there."

"I guess," Valerie dropped to the ground. "Come on, let's go."

"Uh," Danny looked around the alley they were standing in. "Which way is it?"

"It's… that way." Kirstyn told them.

"Right," everyone said.

They decided that since it was too hard to fly, they would walk back to their home. On their way they passed a lot of people who looked at them oddly or ran away, screaming. Kirstyn felt a little hurt, Valerie didn't care, Danny was worried, and Kelly smiled and continued walking.

"I only just noticed," said Danny as they walked up the steps to Fenton Works. "That I'm surrounded by girls."

"Yeah," Kelly opened the door. "You are indeed."

"And we STILL don't know our names!' complained Kelly as she collapsed in a chair. "Danny is the only one who knows his name!"

"I'm hungry." Kirstyn moaned.

Everyone had forgotten about dinner. It was getting late in the afternoon and the sun was already starting to disappear and the moon was coming up. Danny thought he heard someone trying to get into the house so he rushed to the door and peered through a mail slot. He saw no one but locked the door just in case. He turned back to the three girls who were sitting on the couch, looking at him.

"Who knows how to cook dinner?" Danny asked.

"I don't." Kelly admitted.

"Neither," Kirstyn sighed. "Or at least, I don't remember how to."

"I do," Valerie slowly got up from her spot on the chair. "I think."

"Good," Danny walked into the kitchen with Valerie. "Grab some food out of the fridge and the utensils should be somewhere, so just look around, and if you need help, I'll help."

"OK," said Valerie as she looked in the fridge.

Danny walked back into the lounge room and noticed that the TV had been turned on. He joined the two worn out girls on the couch and stared blankly at the TV, as if it were hypnotising him.

* * *

Lea sipped at her iced coffee until nothing remained in the glass. She put the glass down on the side table, grabbed the TV remote, and turned the TV on.

"Hey Lea!" said the TV.

"Hey Freddy," Lea sighed. "Can you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Freddy asked.

"Can you switch places with the Fenton's TV? I am a bit worried about Kirstyn; something in my head is telling me that things aren't right."

"Sure, I'll do it now; you can watch my screen and see what I see." There was a flash of light and the hovering TV fell softly to the ground.

Lea squinted hard at the TV, not believing what she was seeing.

"_And we STILL don't know our names!' complained Kelly as she collapsed in a chair. "Danny is the only one who knows his name!"_

"_I'm hungry." Kirstyn moaned._

Lea turned the TV off and grabbed a pink and white book from her bookshelf. She reached for her glasses but didn't feel them under her palm. She looked to the table and noticed that they weren't there. She whistled loudly and a large bird flew into the room. It was green, red, yellow and other colours.

"Derfred I want my glasses back, NOW!" she demanded, pointing to her rainbow lorikeet who was almost as big as she was.

The bird put its beak to the ground and opened it slowly, letting a pair of saliva coated glasses fall to the ground.

"Gross," Lea complained. "Now I had to wash them."

She stared at the glasses and they flew off into a room nearby. They came back a few seconds later, washed and dried. Lea smiled and slipped them on, turning back to the book that was still in her hand. Derfred flew back to his sanctuary.

"Hmm," Lea read aloud, "If someone doesn't know their name, it may mean they've been brainwashed, their mind might've been erased or their brain has been damaged." She gasped. "FREDDY! QUICK! THE FENTON TV!" she commanded.

The TV flicked on and Danny had joined the girls on the couch, watching TV. Lea sighed and said, "Make something boring come on, Freddy."

"_Aww," Danny moaned and turned the TV off. "Avatar." _

"_I really want to know my name; I don't know where I live or who I am related to!" Kelly complained._

"_Yeah," agreed Kirstyn. "And I want to know why we woke on the floor of this house, not remembering a thing!"_

"Enough!" cried Lea. "They've had their minds erased."

* * *

Danny woke on the couch with Kelly leaning on his chest, Kirstyn on the floor, and Valerie sitting upright in a chair, snoring. He moved quietly so no one woke up and went upstairs to change his clothes.

Once that was done he looked into a room that had a pink door, with no name on it. They hadn't inspected it yet but Danny didn't see any names on the possessions. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the clothes that Kirstyn normally wore, and a pair of clothes that Kelly normally wore.

He walked back downstairs and everyone was awake, drinking cups of hot chocolate. "Hey, I found these in a room, why don't you two get changed?" he asked, meaning Kelly and Kirstyn.

"Sure," they said and snatched the clothes off of Danny.

"I'll live in these clothes for now." Valerie said as she put her cup down.

A few minutes later Kelly and Kirstyn walked downstairs, with their dirty clothes in their hands. "What do we do with these?" Kirstyn asked.

"I saw a laundry on the right, put them in the basket, someone can do the washing." Danny told them.

"I will." Valerie offered.

"And I will clean the house." Kirstyn said, feeling guilty because she hadn't done anything to help.

"Are you sure? I was just about to walk to a restaurant and go have some breakfast, do you want to come?" Danny asked.

"Nah, I'll stay, I'm not too hungry." Valerie said.

"Neither." Said Kirstyn.

"I guess it's just you and me." said Kelly.

"Yeah," Danny sighed.

They walked to the front door, unlocked it, and walked out. There was a bit of a breeze, and the sun shone. It wasn't too hot but it wasn't cold, and they liked it this way. Danny and Kelly walked down the street and saw a place called 'The Nasty Burger'.

Danny turned to Kelly. "D'you want to go there?" he asked.  
"Um, I guess." She said, unsure of what it would be like.

"You don't have to." Danny told her.

"But I will – I like trying new things." She told him.

"OK."

They walked a bit further when Danny's breath came out as a light blue colour, and Kelly's a pink colour, for the whole world to see. They saw a ghost slowly flying towards them. They didn't transform or anything, they just watched it as it came to a halt directly in front of them.

"Hey," it said.

"Hi, you're Fungus, right?" Danny asked.

"Yep." Fungus giggled.

"How did you know that?" Kelly asked her boyfriend. "I didn't recognise her."

"Oh," Fungus sighed. "I'm his girlfriend – of course he'll recognise me."

"WHAT?" Kelly asked, fuming.

"You are?" Danny asked.

"Yep!" Fungus chirped.

"You aren't… I know that." Danny said.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Kelly screamed.

"I didn't…" he gasped. "LIAR!" he pointed a finger to Fungus.

"I'm not the liar, you should've told her we were together." Fungus slowly faded away.

Kelly turned to Danny, slapped him, and ran off.

**

* * *

That's the end of chapter 5:D And for those of you who don't know (nearly everyone) I have decided to do a sequel, and I have an idea for it, and it should be called Dress-up Disaster! Hope ya enjoyed the chapter,**

**Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


	6. Fights and Discoveries

**I am meant to have a shower, and I shall do so when I have written the Author Note and the disclaimer and all that… Anyway, just to tell you, this is probably… ALMOST half way through my story… I guess… we still have a few things to do :D so heres the chappie!**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and I think I would get bored of watching the eps if I did…

**A Journey's End… For Now**

**Chapter Six**

**Fights and Discoveries**

* * *

"Did he fall for the trick?" Vlad asked.

"Yes," Sandman replied. "Are you satisfied, master?"

"No," Vlad turned his back on Sandman and went to look at a picture of Roxy and Fungus. "I have plans, and I want you to put these plans in action…"

* * *

"What is this place?" Lea asked her companion.

"This is the Nasty Burger," the man told her. "It's where most of the Casper High School students hang out."

"Thank you," Lea paused. "What is your name, helpful man?"

"My name is Mr Lancer, and it was a pleasure." Mr Lancer walked off to his car.

"Old bag." Lea muttered under her breath.

She changed into her Fregher form behind a tree when no one was watching and walked into the Nasty Burger. No one noticed she wasn't human so she stood outside the toilets, leaning on the wall as if she were waiting for someone. She looked around the tables, her eyes flashing from a ghostly green to an inhuman white. She saw that one little girl's heart glowed a dark blue with grey in the centre of it.

A few days before Kirstyn's mind had been erased; she had come to Lea, saying that there was something odd about her. Lea said that she would look into it, because Kirstyn didn't have the ability to look into human hearts to see if they had any unique powers. When Lea had heard that Kirstyn's mind had been erased, she had gotten some things and teleported to Amity Park as soon as she could.

This must be Fiona, thought Lea. She stood up straight and picked her bag up from the floor. Fiona sat with another girl her age, in a corner booth. She looked pretty bored and unhappy, so Lea hoped that she could cheer the 12 year old up.

"Why aren't they here?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know, maybe they had to fight ghosts." the other girl suggested.

Lea decided this was a good opportunity and took it. She walked up to the table and put a big smile on her face. The two girls looked at her and waited for her to speak or do something.

"Hi," Lea said as cheerily as she could. "I'm Lea Foghorn, are you Fiona?"

"Yeah, how do you know me?" Fiona asked.

"Can I have a minute alone with you?" Lea asked.

"Uh, sure." Fiona murmured. "Keira?"

"I'll be other there," the other girl pointed to an empty table. "That's if you need me."

"Wow," gasped Fiona. "Your skin is almost white!"

"It is white." Lea told her before sitting across the table from Fiona. "But that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Fiona asked. "And why couldn't you say it in front of Keira?"

Lea decided that it wouldn't be best to use her telekinesis here so she pulled her bag onto the table. She brought out a photo of Li'Kirst-Fregher as a 10 year old. She showed it to Fiona who looked at it for a minute before looking back at Lea.

"Do you recognise this girl?" Lea asked.

"Yeah," Fiona admitted. "Except she looks older."

"Well, her mind has been erased." Lea told Fiona.

"Why are you telling me this? What's going to happen?" Fiona asked nervously.

"Even Danny Phantom and Kelly-Go-Boom's minds have been erased." Lea added, ignoring Fiona's question.

"What sicko would do something like this?" Fiona asked.

"I have an idea but I need your help." Lea admitted.

"MY help? I couldn't do ANYTHING to help you! You don't even look like a human; I don't even know if you ARE human!" Fiona pointed out.

"You're right, I'm not. I'm a Fregher, just like Kirst." Lea admitted.

"Really? I didn't know there were any other Fregher's here!" Fiona said.

"Let me ask you a question," Lea rested her chin on her hands and looked out the window. "Is that tree talking to you?"

"Well yes but –"

"Has it been talking to you lately?" Lea asked.

"Yes but trees CAN'T talk, it's just my imagination!" Fiona raised her voice a bit and people turned to look at the two.

"They can, and they do, but most people can't understand them," Lea leaned forward to whisper in Fiona's ear. "You're a Fregher."

"WHAT?" Fiona jumped up from her seat. "LIAR! I CAN'T BE! I'M JUST A KID!" she yelled.

"Shhh, settle down," Lea said. "And I know you are a kid, but you are the only thing that can save Danny, Kelly and Kirstyn."

"NO!" yelled Fiona as she ran off.

Keira ran over to Lea and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"I can't tell you."

Lea closed her eyes and asked the tree that Fiona was running past to stop the girl. The tree obeyed and held Fiona firmly in some branches. Lea turned the girl intangible and brought her back into the Nasty Burger. By now, people were staring. Lea opened her eyes and saw the girl, struggling to brake free of Lea's invisible hand.

"Fiona," Lea said calmly. "You need to recognise your power, acknowledge it."

"I AM NOT LIKE YOU!" Fiona yelled stubbornly.

"I have eyes," Lea told her. "I have been a Fregher for 25 years, and I have gained a lot of powers. I can see light, light that tells me that you are a Fregher."

Lea didn't care that everyone in the Nasty Burger heard what she was saying – they just couldn't understand it. She had put an invisible shield around her and Fiona, and to everyone else, they were speaking a made-up language.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Fiona.

"Please," Lea said. "Only you can break the spell, I need you, and so do your friends. Just, trust me, and if you can't do anything by tomorrow, I will let you go." She promised. "And I can tell when you aren't trying."

Fiona sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine." She moaned.

"Goodie, now I can stop wasting my power on a spell that makes sure no one can understand what we are saying." Lea said.

"So no one knows I'm a Fregher?" Fiona asked.

"Only me, you, and Li'Kirst-Fregher." Lea told her.

"Kirst knows?" Fiona asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, she came to me and asked me to check it out, since she can't see what I can." Lea sighed. "Now come on, we have work to do."

* * *

Danny pulled a leaf from his hair and walked up the steps to Fenton Works. He tried to open the door but it was locked, so he knocked loudly. He heard someone shout 'I'll get it!' and open the door. It was Kirstyn.

"Oh, it's YOU." Kirstyn spat.

"Can I come in? You're kinda blocking my path." Danny asked.

"How could you?" Kirstyn asked.

"How could I what?" Danny was confused.

"You cheated on Kelly." Kirstyn reminded him.

"I didn't! I swear that I didn't"! Danny yelled.

"Whatever, you can't come in because you might hurt us like you hurt her." Kirstyn told him.

"WHAT? Can I at least talk to Kelly? Sort things out?" Danny asked.

"Fine." Sighed Kirstyn.

She raced upstairs to the room where Kelly probably was in. After a few minutes Kelly walked downstairs with Kirstyn and Valerie watching from behind a corner, with nothing better to do than spy on their friend.

"Kelly," Danny started. "Can we go somewhere… more private?"

Kelly sniffed, wiped an eye on her sleeve, and looked back. "Sure." She said.

Danny led them down to the alley. There were a few boxes on the ground so they sat on top of those. Danny didn't know what to say, so he just sat there for a moment.

"Look Kelly, I'm sor–"

"Why?" Kelly asked me. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't remember anything about it, I swear!" I told her.

Suddenly, Danny and Kelly screamed. It felt as if part of them was being ripped out and put somewhere else. When they stopped screaming and the pain stopped, they didn't feel like themselves – they felt like half of themselves were missing.

Kirstyn ran out of the house and down into the alley in a hurry, looking for Danny and Kelly. "Danny, Kelly," she panted. "Quick," she coughed. "Upstairs, you need to come quick." She said.

* * *

Lea closed her eyes and then opened them once more, satisfied with her work. She had rearranged every object in the room in a few seconds. Fiona stood their, jaw hanging open. She was amazed by Lea's powers.

"Now," Lea said. "I want you to concentrate on lifting that vase off the shelf and onto the floor."

"But," Fiona objected. "I can't!"

"Just try!" Lea snapped.

They had rented out a room in a five star hotel up the road from Casper High. It was five stars but no one really went there – it was said to be haunted. Lea didn't care and neither did Fiona.

Fiona stared at the object on the bedside table. It wriggled a little bit but stopped for a minute. Lea glanced at Fiona and sighed. "This isn't working, you aren't concentrating. Have you ever meditated?"

"Yeah, once," Fiona flicked her hair from her face. "Why?"

"Well, I want you to sit on the floor, however you like. Next I want you to do meditation breathing, and stare at the vase. Never stop breathing, and just focus on the vase, nothing else, got it?" Instructed Lea.

"Got it." Mumbled Fiona.

She sat on the floor, leaning on her palms with her legs out in front of her. Lea did the counting and Fiona focused on the vase. Soon Lea's voice faded away and all that Fiona saw was the vase. She tried to make it lift up, and it wriggled. She asked it kindly and it wriggled a bit more. She tried once again and it slowly floated up, and landed on the floor as soft as a feather. Fiona blinked and looked at the clapping girl.

"Very good," commented Lea. "Do you now believe me when I say that you are a Fregher?"

"Yes," Fiona sighed. "But how do I change into my Fregher form?"

"You have to think of turning into something powerful, something unique, and something that's part of you – a Fregher." Lea advised.

Fiona closed her eyes and thought hard about becoming a Fregher and staying like that for a while. She opened her eyes and tried harder, bringing up a blue ring and a grey ring. The grey ring travelled up, while the blue travelled down.

In Fiona Barefal's place stood a grey skinned, blue eyed, blue haired Fregher. She wore a long sleeved blue top with a long skirt that met her blue high heels. Fiona looked at herself in the mirror that Lea held up and gasped. She looked at her shoes and took one off.

She turned to Lea and asked, "Why high heels? I wont be able to run or anything in them!"

"Fregher's rarely run. We can do other things." Lea explained.

"How do I fly?" Fiona asked.

"You cannot fly," Lea told her. "First you need to learn your balance, how to lift yourself, how to talk to nature, how to use your telekinesis better, how to control some of nature, how to turn yourself invisible, and how to dodge attacks, and then I'll teach you how to fly."

"Yippee." Grumbled Fiona.

"Let's get started," Lea then remembered that it was after five thirty. "Where do you live?"

"Next to the big building that has a sign that says Fenton Works on it." Fiona answered.

"I have sent a message telling your parents that you are needed, and if they don't like it, they can talk to me." Lea said.

"How do you know Li'Kirst-Fregher, Danny Phantom and Kelly-Go-Boom?" Fiona asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I taught Kirst and I know the other two because she has mentioned them." Lea explained.

"How did you know their minds had been erased?" asked Fiona.

"My TV," When Fiona was about to ask how her TV helped, Lea added, "His name is Freddy and he isn't like most TV's, he can talk and do other things."

"Wow." Gasped Fiona.

"Now," Lea pulled out a stick. "Let's get to work; first I want you to talk to this stick."

* * *

"Now, I want you to do a combination of telekinesis, wind, invisibility, and then dodge the bin I send at you." Instructed Lea.

"But my bones hurt," complained Fiona. "You worked me until late last night and then since I ate this morning, I only discovered I was a Fregher yesterday."

"YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY MISSY," yelled Lea. She added in a softer voice, "We don't have much time."

Fiona sighed, rolled her eyes and did as Lea told her to. When she had just finished doing that, she felt something tingly go off in her head. "Lea, umm, I felt something tingly in my head." Fiona told her.

"That's your sense, telling you a paranormal being is near. In this case, it is two ghosts and a Fregher." Lea told them.

Danny Fenton, Kelly Stager, Valerie Gray, and Kirstyn Fenton appeared in a room next to the one Lea and Fiona were in. They just stood there, looking at the wall.

Fiona looked around her, and heard the wind blow the door off its hinges. Thunder was heard and lightning was seen. In stormed Li'Kirst-Fregher, with blood all over her face, her hands, and her stomach. She smashed glasses and sent all the objects that Fiona had been training to lift up into the air. She had a ball of fire in one hand, and threw it into the air above her head. It floated there without moving.

Lea sighed and pushed Fiona into a chair that hadn't been moved. Li'Kirst-Fregher floated into the air, and wrapped the fire around her. All the noise had brought the manager running in. He gasped when he saw what was going on, and Kirst knocked him out. Danny Phantom teleported in, took the manager, and teleported out.

"WHERE IS HE?" Kirst yelled.

"Kirst, shhh." Lea told her.

"WHEN I FIND HIM I'M GOING TO RIP HIS HEART OUT, TEAR IT INTO TINY PIECES, AND MAKE HIM EAT THEM!" yelled Kirst.

"Who?" Lea asked.

"THE PERSON WHO DID THIS!" Kirst yelled.

"Settle down, you can't do much, you've forgotten how to use your powers, though you did a good job." Lea admitted.

The fire disappeared and the objects that floated in the air fell to the ground. Kirst fell with them, and landed on her hands and knees. She looked up at Lea, and whispered, "I can't… I'm not… I need… please help me…"

"What's wrong?" asked Lea, rushing to help Kirst.

Kirst pointed to an empty section in the room, and Fiona and Lea saw a television screen. Danny Phantom, Kelly-Go-Boom, and Valerie (the ghost hunter) lay on the floor, unconscious. "I was… the only one... who was… was mainly… Fregher… they weren't… they weren't mainly… ghosts or ghost hunters…" Kirst flicked her hand and the screen disappeared.

"What happened?" asked Lea.

Danny Fenton, Kelly Stager, Valerie Gray, and Kirstyn Fenton walked out of the room they were currently in. Lea gasped when she saw them, and Fiona just looked at Lea, silently asking what the matter was.

"It feels like… like I'm not full… I'm half without my human… human side… please Lea… help us… if we live… like this for two… two more days… we will die… please, help… get us back… back to normal… hunt the one who made us like this… down." Kirstyn gasped for breath and fainted.

Her body faded away and Danny Fenton, Kelly Stager, Kirstyn Fenton and Valerie Gray disappeared.

* * *

**Ha, there's the chapter. That took a few days, because I was writing weird one-shots that went with shows that I don't like… which was fun:D anyway, hope you enjoyed it, Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


	7. Inexperienced Fregher vs Crazy Fruitloop

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter! This is probably half way through, because after this, something ELSE is going to happen… some might ask, what about so and so? You forgot that you wrote that in your story. Well, no I didn't forget anything. OK, so this is the near end chapter. I think there may be four or five more chapters, I'm not sure. Anyway, I think I'll focus on the current chapter now, so here it is.**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

**A Journey's End… For Now**

**Chapter Seven**

**Inexperienced Fregher vs. Crazed Up Fruit loop**

* * *

Vlad looked at the cage of people that sat in his new secret lab. In sat all the people who had suspiciously disappeared in the past day and a half. They fought over the last piece of cheese, and then went to sit in corners and against the bars.

Vlad walked away from the cage to a desk. On it sat a pile of papers, some smiley face stickers that a charity was selling, and some pencils. Vlad picked up the papers and scanned them. He ticked off a few things and then put the paper down, a circle drawn around 10 words – Kidnap the rest and convince that I am their father.

* * *

"Left," Lea watched as Fiona moved a frying pan left. "Right,"

"OK, so what have I learnt?" asked Fiona as she carefully set the pan down.

"You have learnt the basic telekinesis and you are getting really good at it, you have learnt to balance, how to lift yourself, how to talk to nature, how to control some of nature, how to turn yourself invisible, and how to dodge attacks." Lea listed off.

"Then you must teach me how to fly, you promised!" Fiona told her.

"We have half a day left, and you are to fight the cause of all this drama tomorrow, so I shall just make you practice some more, and then I will teach you how to fly in 2 hours." Lea said.

"But," Fiona objected. "My muscles hurt, I need a break. Why can't YOU fight the cause?"

"Because I am retiring." Lea told her.

"Fregher's can retire?" Fiona asked.

"Yes they can," Lea informed her. "And I've been a Fregher for way too long – I can't do the things most people can."

"Well, I guess I'm the town's only hope," Fiona concluded. "Let's get training."

* * *

"Danny, pass the sugar." KGB said.

Li'Kirst-Fregher teleported into the room at that exact moment with a bag in her hands. "I figured out my name." she said as she passed KGB sugar, Danny a pickle, Valerie maple syrup and kept the cheese for herself.

"How?" asked Valerie. "And what is it?"

"Well," Kirst thought back to when she stormed into the room Lea was in. "This lady called me Kirst."

"Awesome!" Danny said. "I don't like pickles."

* * *

"Can I have a break Lea?" Fiona asked.

"You only had a break 10 minutes ago." Lea pointed out.

"Yeah," Fiona sighed. "But my muscles HURT!"

Lea sighed and dismissed the girl. She had to think of a way to keep Kirstyn, Danny, Kelly and Valerie busy while Fiona fought Vlad – they wouldn't help too much. She just had to get them away, but they had to be able to see what was happening. If she caged them up they could probably escape, but if she stood next to them and kept them invisible and quiet, the plan might just work.

Fiona collapsed in a chair and an apple and cinnamon muffin appeared in her hand. Lea hid a smile – Fiona was getting used to it and kinda enjoying it so far, hopefully she would still want to be a Fregher when this was all over.

It was up to Fiona to save everyone's lives. She was the only one who could do such a thing. Lea's powers couldn't be used in a fight anymore, because she was in the middle of retiring. Fregher's and Freghe's chose when they wanted to retire, and Lea had chosen now. She wanted to live a normal life and she would in two weeks – her powers would be completely gone.

But, thought Lea, if I want to be normal, I will have to get rid of Freddy my talking TV.

Lea had faith in Fiona, and believed that she could beat this crazy fruit loop. Vlad was able to beat Danny, Kelly and Kirstyn but Lea would be guiding Fiona through it and lending Fiona her strength. Before she decided to retire, she couldn't do that – she had to keep all of her strength for herself. It was different for mages though.

Once we get this old man out of the spotlight, we must make sure to get their mages too; they are doing harmful things, thought Lea.

"You ready to start again?" Lea asked.

"I guess," Fiona said. "When do I have to fight this…?"

"Half ghost, half human." Lea told her.

"Yeah, well, when do I have to fight him? Or her?" Fiona asked.

"Well, we shall go over everything one more time, and then you can have some rest. We will be waking at 6:10am tomorrow morning so we can teleport to Wisconsin by 7:00am. You shall fight the enemy when we get there because Kirst, Danny, Kelly and Valerie have until 4:00pm to live. We want to make sure that V… he is defeated before they die." Lea explained.

"Wisconsin?" asked Fiona.

"That is where we have to go and where we have located him to." Lea said.

"OK," sighed Fiona.

"And you must make sure you tell NO ONE what you are, at least not yet. OK, let's start."

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Lea said cheerily. "It's almost breakfast time – get dressed!"

Fiona moaned and rolled over so she was facing Lea. She sighed and pushed the covers off of her body. Before she got up, she used her telekinesis to open the cupboard door and pull out a blue t-shirt, some wide legged jeans, a grey jacket, white and blue shoes and white scarf.

"It's FREEZING!" shivered Fiona.

"I know," Lea said. "And it will be colder in Wisconsin, good choice."

Lea decided to give the girl a bit of privacy and walked out of the room. She decided to go downstairs to make breakfast without using any of her powers – after all, she'd have to get used to it.

Fiona had a quick but warm shower and got dressed in her clothes. She noticed that the tips of her hair had turned blue and gasped. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could and zoomed into the kitchen where Lea was cooking waffles. "LEA!" screamed Fiona. "MY HAIR! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR? THE TIPS ARE BLUE!"

"And so they are," Lea commented. "Don't worry about it, it just means that you are starting to accept your Fregher side and the tips will be permanently blue. You're lucky they didn't turn grey!"

"I guess." Sighed Fiona.

"Cheer up," Lea told her. "They're cool."

"Where are yours?" Fiona asked, curiosity taking over.

"I have a different mark," Lea informed her. "Look at my eyes," she told Fiona. "They are green and white, and they move. Only if you look close enough can you tell."

"Wow." Sighed Fiona.

"Here you go." Lea piled some waffles and maple syrup onto Fiona's plate. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Fiona took the plate and sat down at the small table.

Due to the mess that had occurred a few days before, Lea and Fiona had decided to stay in a different hotel. This one wasn't haunted and it was half as good as the first one that they had stayed in. Too bad Kirstyn got all angry and destroyed most of it. She hadn't come back to Lea since, and Lea thought it was because only Li'Kirst-Fregher knew Lea, not Kirstyn Fenton. When her mind was erased, Li'Kirst-Fregher's mind wasn't FULLY erased so she still had a little knowledge.

When the two had finished eating their breakfast, Lea cleaned up while Fiona got a first aid kit. When done this, Fiona held Lea's hand tightly and Lea teleported them to a small room. Fiona didn't recognise it, but she recognised the four people sitting down, talking over a cup of tea or coffee.

"Shhh," whispered Lea. "We are invisible."

"Oh," sighed Fiona. "Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

Lea walked forwards and held her palms together. She looked at the four and said something quietly. After the words escaped her lips Li'Kirst-Fregher, Danny Phantom, Kelly-Go-Boom and Valerie (the ghost hunter) were pulled over to Fiona and Lea, mouths shut tightly.

There was a flash of light and they found themselves in Vlad Masters' secret lab. A cage of the people who had disappeared sat in one corner, while the old man sat in another, looking at paper.

"Go for it." Whispered Lea. "And good luck, I believe in you."

Fiona smiled and nodded, letting go of Lea's hand. She turned visible automatically and walked up behind Vlad Masters. She was so quiet that he didn't even hear her. She pointed to him and Lea nodded her head, remembering that Fregher's and Freghe's could see each other when invisible.

"Hey," Lea whispered to the four people beside her. "That's Fiona, she is a Fregher, and she is going to help you. She is going to fight this man, and she has to do it alone, so be quiet."

Fiona took a step back and her eyes flashed grey. Vlad's desk rattled and fell over, making him jump back so he wouldn't get hurt. When he knocked into something, he screamed and turned around to see a nearly thirteen year old girl.

"Hello," he said. "Didn't see you there. How did you get in?"

"Easily," Fiona said. "And I'm going to teach you a lesson."

"You?" laughed Vlad. "A little HUMAN girl, against me? An old man who has learnt his share of defence?"

"Who are you calling little?" Fiona asked fiercely.

"Who do you think?" Vlad asked.

"OK, you are so dead." Fiona said.

"Really?" Vlad asked. "Because I'm sure you'd enjoy being dead more than a man of my age."

Fiona didn't reply to this, she just brought up a blue ring and a grey ring. They travelled either up or down, transforming her from Fiona Barefal to F-B-Fregher. Vlad seemed shocked at first, but it wore out quickly.

"So you're ANOTHER Fregher?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" Fiona asked.

Vlad just smiled and brought up two rings of his own. Soon he was no longer billionaire of the year, Vlad Masters – he was the Wisconsin ghost, or Vlad Plasmius.

"Oh yeah, she said something about a crazy half ghost, half human." Fiona reminded herself.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Vlad demanded.

"I said that you are a crazed up fruit loop half ghost." Fiona said bravely.

"OK, I have HAD it with you, let's fight, one on one, no weapons." He said.

Oh yeah, thought Fiona, telekinesis isn't a weapon really…

"Sure," she agreed.

Vlad took up a fighting position and Fiona jumped into the air. She saw a mouse running through a small mouse hole and called to it. _Hey there_, she said friendlily, _can you please help me defeat this evil man?_

The mouse turned around to look at Vlad. _Sure, I hate him so much._

The mouse silently crawled up to Vlad and bit him on the leg. Vlad screamed in pain and held one hand over his leg. He looked at the smiling Fiona and shot a ghost ray at her. She wasn't expecting it and got knocked into the wall. Luckily she recovered quickly and flew back into the air.

She saw a fireplace and commanded it to burn one of Vlad's hands. It obeyed and he cried out in pain once more. Fiona then used her telekinesis to lift up the desk and drop it onto Vlad. He saw it coming and turned intangible just in time.

He cloned himself and tried to trick Fiona but she just knocked all of the clones out with random objects that were scattered around the room. Vlad didn't look too weak but Fiona felt stronger than ever. She believed in herself, and that's all that mattered.

She felt the rain falling outside, so she asked it to come to her. Rain flew through open windows and landed in Fiona's palm. Vlad gasped and Fiona threw it at him before he could turn intangible.

Lea was feeling weaker by the moment. She was lending Fiona a lot of her strength and didn't know if she could keep the others invisible for much longer. She glanced over at Fiona before she shut her eyes, barely conscious.

Fiona used her telekinesis a bit more until Vlad looked so weak, that Fiona could handcuff him somewhere and he wouldn't be able to try and get out. Luckily, Fiona had ghost proof handcuffs and pulled them out of her pocket. She put one around Vlad unburnt hand and put the other around the cage.

She then got the key out of his pocket and freed everyone. She heard a few zaps behind her but ignored it. She looked around and saw that Lea was visible. Fiona walked over to her and saw that she was weak. She sighed and helped Lea back to the group of people who were being teleported home by Danny Phantom, Kelly-Go-Boom, and Li'Kirst-Fregher.

They decided to teleport Fiona and Lea back to the hotel last. "Thanks for helping us and saving us, you did really good out there." Kelly commented.

"That's OK, and thanks for the compliment." Fiona said politely.

"Before you go Kirst," said Lea, who was feeling better. "One moment alone?"

"Sure."

The two walked into a separate room and Lea collapsed onto a chair. "I'm retiring." Lea told Kirst.

"What?" Kirst asked.

"I decided this a while ago, and that's that." Lea told her firmly.

"I won't stop you – everyone has to retire sometime." Kirst told her.

"I'm glad you see it my way," Lea chuckled. "Anyway, I need you to teach Fiona, take her into your home and all that."

"But the Fenton house has many secrets, and so do their friends!" Kirst whispered.

"Don't worry about it; anyway, she has a secret now too." Lea informed Kirst.

"Oh," Kirst sighed. "Right. OK then, I'll teach her, and she can stay with us."

"Good."

**

* * *

I am so tired, I stayed up ALL night last night, and I'm going to get some sleep now. Hope ya liked it! Read and Review! OH AND THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Love Kirst…**


	8. SlipUp 1

**Ok, I'm back and I've had a few hours sleep, but MY FINGERTIPS ARE HURTING :( I don't know why. Ah well… anywho, heres chapter EIGHT! I'm trying not to think about how many chapters there will be in this story, but I just can't help it – I do it automatically and can't stop! Anyway, just telling you, I think there shall be at least ten.**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom though it's an awesome cartoon.

**A Journey's End… For Now**

**Chapter Eight**

**Slip-up 1**

* * *

Fiona looked at Lea who was watching the clock. She muttered something about someone meaning to be here by now. Fiona sighed and looked at the TV. She didn't know if she was imagining things, but it looked like the TV was snoring!

Lea whipped out a mobile phone and pushed a few buttons. She held the phone close to her ear, cursing half a minute later. Lea turned to Fiona with a fake smile on her face. "I guess Kirst got a bit… tied up or something so I shall tell you myself."

"OK, what do you want to tell me?" Fiona asked.

"Well, as I told you before, I am retiring and won't have my powers in two weeks. So that means that someone else has to teach you. You have a lot of power, just like the previous girl I taught, Li'Kirst-Fregher. So, I decided that she would be a perfect teacher for you." Lea told her.

"Really?" gasped Fiona. "She will teach me?"

"Yes," Lea informed her. "She has already agreed to it."

"AWESOME!" Fiona squealed.

"This means that you shall know who her human half is." Lea said.

"ALL Fregher's have a human side?" Fiona asked.

"Yes they do."

* * *

Li'Kirst-Fregher dodged this HUGE ghost. It was the biggest ghost that anyone Kirst knew had fought, and this time she was alone to fight it. She didn't notice how she got closer and closer to the spot where she was meant to tell Fiona that she would teach her.

I guess I'll have to wait, Kirst thought, or Lea will tell her.

The dinosaur ghost knocked Kirst into a building with its tail. Kirst got up quickly and tried to fight it. She wasn't herself since Vlad had erased her memory. She wasn't feeling as good, but she didn't feel too bad.

She got hit a few more times until she floated outside Lea's hotel room. Lea and Fiona ran to the window, and gasped when they saw the size of this thing. Kirst turned her head to look at them, and smiled.

"SORRY I COULDN'T MAKE IT!" she apologised.

She turned back to the dinosaur just in time to see it try and attack her once more. She dodged it and teleported above its head. It looked around himself but couldn't find her. She kicked his head and he fell down the road, landing on his stomach.

Luckily he didn't squash anything. Kirst sighed and lifted up a small house and dropped it on the dinosaur repeatedly. When she thought he was weak enough, she put the house back to where it normally sat and a Fenton Thermos landed on her palm. She sucked the dinosaur into the Thermos and it disappeared.

Kirst flew over to the window and landed on the balcony beside Lea and Fiona. "How's it going? Feeling better?" she asked Lea.

"Good, and yes, I feel much better, thank you." Lea said politely.

"Are you really going to be my teacher?" Fiona asked.

Kirstyn giggled and looked at the eager 12 year old. "Yes I am."

"COOL!" Fiona cried.

Lea dragged Kirst into her bedroom and shut the door so Fiona couldn't hear what they were discussing. Lea turned to Kirst and said, "You know, you have to tell her who you are."

"I know, but if I do, I might expose Danny and Kelly!" whispered Kirst.

"How?" Lea wanted to know.

"Everyone knows that Danny Phantom and Li'Kirst-Fregher are brother and sister!" Kirst pointed out. "And Kelly is Danny's girlfriend, both ways."'

"But she may think that Dan and Kell are FULL ghosts." Lea said.

"She knows they're not. Well, I'll just have to think of something to tell her." Kirst sighed and got up from the bed.

When they walked into the lounge room, Fiona was listening to her iPod on the couch. When she saw Kirst and Lea, she removed the headphones and sat up. Kirst walked over to her and said, "Come on, you need to get your stuff, we need to get home soon."

"You're really human?" Fiona asked.

"Enough with the questions, yes I am. Now, do you have anything here?" Kirst asked.

"Yeah," Fiona said.

"Where do you live?" Kirst asked.  
Fiona shrugged her shoulders and looked up at Kirst. "My parents moved to California so I am staying with my sick grandma."

"Well, do you want to visit her or anything before we go home?" Kirst asked.

"She's in the hospital, and in a coma." Fiona said.

"I'm sorry." Kirst said.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Fiona stood up. "I'll get my stuff."

Li'Kirst-Fregher and Lea sat down on the couch. Kirst was about to turn the TV on when Lea said, "I need to give you something."

"Huh?" Kirst asked.

"In two weeks," Lea said. "I won't be a Fregher, so I can't understand what things say to me," Lea shrugged and snapped her fingers. "I want you to keep Freddy."

"What and who is Freddy?" Kirst asked.

"Freddy is my talking TV, he can switch places with any TV in the world, and right now he is at your house." Lea said.

"You shouldn't." Kirst said.

"But I can't understand him or anything, so I decided to hand him over to you." Lea said.

"Thank you so much," Kirst hugged Lea.

Fiona walked out of her room, a few flying bags following her. Kirst stood up and used her power to make the bags fall to the ground. When Fiona heard the noise, she spun around. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"No one is to know that we are Fregher's," Kirst reminded her. "So for all they know, we are normal humans."

"But can't we go in Fregher form?" Fiona asked.

"Absolutely not. You don't know how many people want me dead, I would rather not risk ANYTHING." Kirst told her.

"People want YOU dead?" Fiona asked.

"Ghosts like their revenge." Kirst said simply.

"Oh."

Kirst looked around her wrist and pressed a button on the wristband that sat there. "What's taking so long?" a girl asked.

"Dinosaur." Kirst said.

"Oh, so what do you want?" the girl asked.

"I need you to send mum and dad with the… RV." Kirst said.

"OK, they will be there… very, very soon." The girl told Kirst.

"I know," Kirst rolled her eyes. "Bye!"

Kirst moved the bags to the front door and then twitched two fingers. Something was telling her that her brother and his girlfriend were in trouble. A TV screen floated into the air, smiling. Kirst had known how to use talking TV's like Freddy since she was 11.

Kirst, Lea and Fiona watched the screen. On it Danny Phantom and Kelly-Go-Boom were getting attacked by Vlad and his clones. "ARGH!" Kirst yelled.

She turned to Fiona and Lea and said, "I'll be back in one minute."

Kirst teleported out of there and appeared on the screen. Fiona and Lea watched it. She crept up behind Vlad and whacked him on the back of the head, earning a cheer from Fiona.

"_Hello, girl." Vlad said._

"_How can you keep getting out?" Kirst asked, her hair flying around everywhere and growing, showing that she wasn't very happy._

"_I'm not as lonely as you think I am." Vlad ensured her._

_Kirst didn't say another word. Instead Danny Phantom and Kelly-Go-Boom sent energy beams at him while Kirst played around with his controls. She got so interested in them, she didn't know that Vlad was winning the fight._

"_Umm," Danny choked out. "A little help here?"_

"_Oh sorry!" Kirst apologised._

_She sent the man flying into the lit fireplace, and the three teleported out of there. _

The screen disappeared and Kirst reappeared. She brushed invisible dirt from her hot pink dress and heard a beeping sound coming from outside. She swallowed and turned to Fiona.

"OK, we need to go, mum and dad are here." Kirst said.

"Alright, hang on a second." Fiona told her.

Kirst hadn't noticed that Fiona was in her Fregher form. Fiona changed back to normal and Kirst thought, this is it – someone else will know my secret.

She brought up the black and pink rings, which changed her back into her human form.

Fiona gasped. "You're Kirstyn Fenton? I should've known! Kirstyn, Kirst!"

"Well," Kirstyn said. "Let's go, bye Lea."

"Bye Kirstyn." Lea waved the two girls off.

* * *

Maddie and Jack carried Fiona's bags up to Kirstyn's room while Kirstyn had a little talk with Danny and Kelly. Fiona was having some lunch, so they had to be quick and quiet.

"Guys, she obviously knows that I'm a Fregher, but I don't think you want her to know what you guys are, so you're going to have to be careful." Kirstyn told them.

"I know," Danny said. "I'm not even sure if I could keep my secret."

"We will just have to try our hardest, I'm not totally sure that we can do it, but we have to try." Kelly said.

"Can I let her train with you sometimes?" Kirstyn asked.

"Sure," Danny told her.

Kirstyn smiled and walked into the kitchen where Fiona was busy finishing the last bite of her peanut butter sandwich. When she saw Kirstyn, she smiled and swallowed the bit in her mouth.

"Thankyou so much for letting me live here." Fiona said as she put her plate in the new dishwasher.

"It's a pleasure." Kirstyn told her.

"I just can't believe it was you the whole time!" Fiona told Kirstyn. "So does that mean Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom?"

"Huh?" Kirstyn asked.

"You said Danny Phantom was your brother, and Danny Fenton is your brother, they have the same name too." Fiona said.

"No," Kirstyn said. "Uh, I just called him my brother because… he had the same name as Danny and… he helped me. A lot. Anyway, Danny's real name is Daniel."

"Really?" Fiona asked.

"Uh, yeah." Kirstyn sighed.

"Cool." Fiona said.

A scream was heard in the living room and Kirstyn and Fiona rushed in to see what caused the scream. Kelly stood in the middle of the room, looking around. She looked terrified. Kirstyn and Fiona too looked around, to see nothing.

"I am invincible." Whispered a voice.

Kirstyn looked around for the source. "Don't you mean invisible?"

"Oh yes, I always get those two mixed up." It said. "I am invisible."

"Dah," said Kirstyn. "We can tell."

Kelly screamed again, and Kirstyn saw the invisible being drag a knife across her back. Of course, Kelly couldn't go intangible because Fiona was there. The knife was visible, as was the blood that dripped from it. It tried to attack her leg, but it went intangible.

Fiona gasped and Kirstyn looked around. She sensed a ghost – the thing that was in the air wasn't a ghost. Danny Phantom appeared next to Kelly. He knew he couldn't do much in case he gave away his identity.

"Leave her ALONE!" he yelled.

"No, she is my target." The voice hissed.

Kirstyn closed her eyes and her small hands began to glow pink and black. Fiona watched her filled with awe. Kirstyn's whole body started to glow, and then a black and pink lightening bolt shaped energy flew over to the knife. The voice screamed and an old man appeared.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Sandman." It whimpered.

"What do you want?" Kirstyn questioned Sandman.

"My m-master sent me t-to get rid of h-her." he stuttered.

"Who is your master?" Kelly asked.

"I… can… not… tell…" he choked out.

"There is a spell on him," Fiona told them, receiving questioning looks. "I have known a mage all my life, I know these things. He cannot tell you anything that this 'master' doesn't wish him to, so he put a spell on this man, or another mage put a spell on him."

Sandman disappeared and Kirstyn ran over to Kelly, helping her onto the couch so they could treat her wounds.

**

* * *

There, I'm done with chapter eight. I originally was going to make something happen, but I decided to put it in the next chapter. I accidentally deleted it so, it won't be the same as it originally was, but I'll try my best to make it like the original. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that, Read and Review!**

**Love Kirst…**


	9. Teaming Up

**Hey, these lines kept coming up underneath every paragraph, and I just figured out how to get rid of them! Because it said something about borders and shading so I went to borders and shading and got rid of it:D now I am happy. Anyway, heres the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom; I thought you knew my name was not Butch Hartman.

**A Journey's End… For Now**

**Chapter Nine**

**Teaming Up**

* * *

Kirstyn walked down the footpath that cut across the park. Her scarf blew in the morning breeze, and her hands were warmed by gloves. She looked around, seeing emptiness everywhere. Of course, it was too early for many people to be wandering the park.

_Morning_, chirped a few birds.  
Kirstyn spun around in shock to face them. She smiled and said cheerily, _Good morning!_

She continued to walk around, looking at places she hadn't noticed before. She found a bush that lead to a bench that sat in front of a small pond. Kirstyn sat down to think aloud.

"My memory is still a bit fuzzy," She sighed. "But I remember what happened when I lost my memory. I just wish I knew what happened that day when we got teleported into the ghost zone last month."

_GHOST!_ Said something in her head.

She looked around but didn't see the pink swirling mist that formed behind her. She sighed and added, "I wish I could live the last two days that we were missing in the ghost zone, except in this world, something happened then, and I want to know."  
"So you have wished it," whispered someone. "So shall it be."

Kirstyn gasped and brought a black ring and a pink ring up. The black travelled left, the pink travelled right. She jumped up into the air and glared at the cackling ghost.

"What did you do?" Kirstyn asked.  
"I granted your two wishes." Desiree told her.  
"Why?" Kirstyn wanted to know.  
"Because it might open your eyes," Desiree said. "The bus is coming."  
"Bus?" Kirstyn asked.  
Desiree rolled her eyes. "The bus that takes you on your trips."  
"Where am I going?" Kirstyn asked.  
"Since I didn't hear most of your wish, you shall be going to the future, except it shall be deserted." Desiree informed her.  
"NO! I ASKED TO STAY IN THIS WORLD!" yelled Kirstyn.

"Ah, the bus is here, hop aboard."

Kirstyn had no choice, she felt herself being pulled away. Before she left the earth, she heard a familiar voice that belonged to Danny shout "Oh, so your back?"

* * *

Vlad rubbed the wrist of his arm that used to be handcuffed. He smiled and walked over to a screen. The brats might've broken the spell that Sandman had over Roxy, but they forgot about one special being: Fungus.

She wasn't like most ghosts, or transformers. Because this one special person that had the odd name of a plant without leaves, flowers, or roots, such as a mushroom or mould, had many things in her. She kept this to herself, but when Vlad tested her, he found out that she had mostly transformer, a tiny bit of a mage, a bigger bit of ghost, and a tiny bit of human in her.

She could do some things that others couldn't. She didn't know how strong her power was, and what her abilities were. And hopefully no one would tell her until Vlad had used as much of her power as possible, so she couldn't escape, ever.

Sandman floated in a tank, unconscious. When he had been questioned, and would've died if he tried to tell the truth, Vlad had returned him back to his conservation tank.

Vlad's ghost sense went off and he turned to face a green skinned genie. "Was the wish as I had guessed?" he asked Desiree.

"Yes Master," she bowed. "And I granted the wish."

"Good," Vlad pulled something out of his pocket. "Here it is, the token of life."

"Thankyou so much!" Desiree cried. "I wish to thankyou very much!"

"You served me for ten years," he pointed out. "You deserve something like this, and I don't need it. Now," he turned back to his screen. "Go."

* * *

Fiona walked out of Kirstyn's bedroom and knocked on Jazz's door. After a few moments, the door opened slowly and Jazz popped her head around. "Oh," she sighed with relief. "It's just you."

"Who were you expecting?" when Jazz hesitated, Fiona added, "You don't have to answer that. Look, I just came to ask if you knew where Kirstyn might be."

"She went for a walk – I heard her. That was like an hour ago; maybe you should go and look for her." Jazz suggested.

"Alright," Fiona gulped. "Can someone come with me? I don't really want to go alone because I could get hurt."

"DANNY!" Jazz yelled at the top of her lungs.

Danny Fenton's door opened and he rushed out, looking around. "What where and who?" he asked.

"I need you to go with Fiona to the park – she doesn't want to go alone." Jazz told him.

"Oh," he sighed. "Alright then."

"Thankyou." Fiona mumbled.

"One second," Danny rushed off into his room.

Fiona shrugged and used her telekinesis to get her shoes and socks from outside her bedroom door. She pulled on the socks which reached her knees, and put on her white and blue sneakers.

"Ready?" Danny asked as he shut the door to his bedroom.

"Yeah," Fiona replied.

"Then let's go." Danny said.

The two walked out of Fenton Works and down one of the many paths that led to the park. On the way, Danny asked, "Why are we going to the park?"

"Kirstyn is missing – she went for a walk about an hour ago, and now I don't know where she is." Fiona told him.

"OK," Danny said. "But you know she might just be hunting a ghost or something."

"Yeah but I just want to be sure." Fiona told him.

They reached the park quicker than they thought they would. They walked around and checked the secret paths that Danny had learnt since he got his ghost powers. They didn't see Kirstyn, but both sensed a ghost.

"Looking for your sister?" the ghost asked.

"Desiree," gasped Danny. "What did you do to her?"

"I just granted her two wishes." Desiree said. "So that means you will never see your sister again."

"And they were?" Danny asked, ignoring the last part.

"Hmm, something about going back to the future to see what happened." Desiree told him.

Something invisible zapped Danny which made him hold his head and cry out in pain. Fiona sensed a ghost, except this time it was a good one. Danny too sensed a ghost, but was in too much pain to look around. He collapsed onto his hands and knees.

"You shall remember, Danny," whispered a familiar voice. "You need to find a way to save your sister."

Danny looked around cautiously. "Clockwork?"

"I know you can…"

Danny cried out in pain once more, and then it all went away. Blackness came and swallowed him up, only to spit him out a few seconds later. He started to cough, and looked at the two.

"Kirstyn will… die, wont she?" Danny asked.

"You're smarter than I ever gave you credit for. Maybe you might turn out evil after Vlad is done with you. It would be great to have the most powerful… hmm what are you then? Ah, ghost, in the world, on our team." Desiree said.

Danny looked up with eyes full of hatred. "NO! THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN, I'D RATHER DIE!"

"Oh, you will die." Desiree charged up a ghost ray.

Fiona didn't know what she should do. Danny was probably defenceless, but she couldn't do much after all the power she had burned when defeating Vlad. She just stood there, watching the evil ghost that stood before Danny Fenton. Hopefully his parents don't let him leave the house without some ghost hunting gadget, she thought.

Desiree let go of the ray, and it went directly for Danny. He dodged it and others that came towards him. Desiree flew after him so he grabbed a branch and swung around it so he was behind Desiree. He punched her in the face and sent her flying into a building.

"Woah," gasped Fiona. "You're strong."

"Oh give it up Daniel." Desiree spat. "You know that after a matter of time she will know."

"Know what?" Fiona asked.

"That Dan–"

Desiree was knocked down by a pink energy beam. Kelly-Go-Boom floated in the air behind Danny, her hands glowing pink. Desiree got up and sighed – she was used to Kelly interrupting her fights.

"You again." She said.

"Hey, where's Kirst?" Kelly-Go-Boom asked, looking around.

"Didn't you hear?" Fiona sobbed. "She is going to die because Desiree granted some wishes of hers."

KGB gasped and looked at Desiree. The genie disappeared and in her place floated the one and only – Vlad Plasmius. "YOU!" gasped KGB.

"Ha! Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed happily. "I HAVE to try… this!"

Danny looked at the strange man. "I think he's gone crazy."

"He already was," KGB reminded him.

Vlad flew towards Danny and pushed a button on his wrist. When he saw Danny raise an eyebrow, he disappeared as well.

"Uh-oh."

Everyone turned to stare at Roxy, who had been controlled by one of Vlad's mages. "Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh–"

"YOU CAN STOP!" KGB yelled.

"Why Uh-oh?" Danny asked out of curiosity.

"That!" she pointed to Danny's waist.

Two blue rings were forming around it, and they slowly travelled across his body. Fiona watched with wide eyes as Danny Fenton, the geeky loser that people liked to tease, turn into the heroic, secretive ghost Danny Phantom.

KGB fell to the ground, Vlad Plasmius behind her. In his hand he held a small device that Danny knew as the Plasmius Maximus. Two pink rings appeared around her waist, and soon she was no longer Kelly-Go-Boom – she was Kelly Stager.

"Woah," gasped Fiona. "Who ISN'T a ghost or Fregher in this world?"

* * *

Kirstyn wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to warm up. It didn't work but she kept them there for comfort. She wandered around slowly, looking at the big screen that was just turning on. On it was Vlad Plasmius' ugly face.

"**HELLO, KIRST, I KNOW YOU HAVE RUN BACK TO YOUR LITTLE HOME. I AM GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT YOU. I HAVE KING DERWICK, QUEEN TAMA, PRINCESS USUBA AND MANY OTHERS ON MY SIDE. I SUGGEST THAT DANNY PHANTOM FROM THE PAST AND FUTURE HELP, BOTH KELLY'S AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU HAVE, THIS WILL BE HARD FOR YOU. WE WILL COME IN A MINUTE; I WILL NOT BE SURPRISED IF EVERYONE KNOWS YOUR SECRET WHEN THIS IS FINISHED. HAVE FUN!"**

"What the–?"

Kirstyn looked around and saw no one coming. Nearby she spotted Fenton Works and trotted over to it. She opened the door and looked in to see the lights all turned off.

"Hello?" she called out. "Please, this isn't funny anymore!" she entered the living room. "Come on, come out!"

Nothing. Silence. She saw a note on top of the TV. She ran over to it and grabbed it, her eyes scanning the words on the page.

_Kirstyn,_

_You can stop this. I can't interfere though. You need to work this out on your own. I know what will happen, but I have to tell you, don't be hoping for the best, you need to be ready tomorrow morning when the attack begins._

_Clockwork…_

"What is going on?" Kirstyn asked no one. "Where is everyone? This has to be a dream, it HAS to be!"

"This is no dream." A voice said. "This is just you living out your nightmare – again."

**

* * *

Goodie, I finished it. I did a good job – I hadn't written anything for a few days and I just went and completed this story. I am so sorry that I was slow updating, but it is the holidays – in Australia – and I've been busy. I hope you liked it! Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


	10. Into The Future, Out Of The Fridge

**I'm back with sad news: I can't eat lollies for 6 whole months! Well, I might be allowed to, I might just have to brush my teeth after it. And oh, look, my sister is eating chocolate next to me. Wait! Can I eat chocolate? YAY AWESOME SONGS! Oh and just to those who are reading this, Umm… I am writing 2 new stories, one is an original, the other is Danny Phantom and Teen Titans crossover, and if you have any ideas, please submit them in the form of a review (if you review) or PM. Well, that's enough talking, bah-bye!**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: My name is Kirstyn, and I am a girl, so that means I don't own Danny Phantom.

**A Journey's End… For Now**

**Chapter Ten**

**Into The Future, Out Of The Fridge**

* * *

"Who – who's there?" Kirstyn asked, looking around the room she had collapsed in. She hadn't been unconscious – she only collapsed because she was tired and wanted some sleep.

"It's your spiritual guide, and I am here to help you through a hard time." It said.

"Don't you normally come in the form of a human?" Kirstyn asked curiously.

"Yes," it stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "Yes I do."

Kirstyn gasped. "Gem?"

"Yes, this is Gem, and I need to tell you that you need to open up a portal to this world – it's the only way that someone might find you."

"How do I do that?" Kirstyn asked.

"I cannot say, all I can tell you is that it needs to be somewhere people usually look." Gem looked at her watch. "And I must be going, good luck; I know you can do it."

"Bye," whispered Kirstyn as Gem's figure faded.

Somewhere people usually look, huh? Kirstyn thought slyly. She knew exactly where to put the portal she made. But, the only problem was how was she going to make a portal?

"Hey," she shouted to the air, hoping Gem was still there. "If I make a portal, then can I get out of here through the portal?"

"No," whispered her spiritual guide. "They can only get in."

Kirstyn stomped into the kitchen and opened the fridge, muttering to herself, "How do I do this?"

She decided to look inside herself, and look for a little piece of her friends. She found a string that was Fiona, and one that was next to it, which was Roxy. That meant the two were together at that moment, and Kirstyn couldn't separate them.

She drew the two pieces of string out and put them inside the fridge, only opened her eyes when that was done. A small hole was forming, getting bigger every second. After a few moments, it stopped growing. Kirstyn looked into it and saw a green background, with Fiona and Roxy's faces on it.

I just hope Roxy is back to normal, thought Kirstyn.

* * *

Vlad turned back to the group of ghosts that filled his large living room. "We will attack in two days, with Fungus on our side. She will deceive them, by making them think that she isn't mind controlled anymore. Jamie and Nikki Gurwich will control her still – Fiona only broke the link to them that concerned Roxy.

"The reason we shall attack in two days is because Daniel and his friends will be sad about their loss. Clockwork did exactly what I wanted him to do – he let Daniel remember what happened. We will be able to take over the world, and I will be able to have Maddie as my bride. Any questions? Oh, and don't forget to kill Jack. Do not hurt Danny and his friends – they could be of use to us."

"But wouldn't they suspect something?" A vulture asked.

"Yes, and that is why we will still have our daily ghost attacks." When one of the ghosts started to object, Vlad raised his hand and added, "If we attack daily, then they will think we aren't planning anything. If we don't, they will get suspicious. Any problems?"

The ghosts shook their heads and left the room to do what they had to. Only four remained – they had tried to get away but Vlad didn't let them.

"It won't be normal without the Box Ghost," he said, mentioning one of the ghosts in front of him. "And after him, we shall send Skulker." When Skulker looked about to object, Vlad said, "I can free you from that stupid Thermos. And tomorrow, Klemper and Ember can attack."

"Yes, Master."

"Then all is set, get to it. In two days, this world shall be mine."

* * *

Fiona and Roxy felt a part of them being dragged away. After a minute, they felt normal, and looked at the human girl and ghost boy that were in front of them.

"Is everyone in your family a ghost or something?" Fiona asked.

"Umm," Danny said. "Not everyone."

"Who isn't?" Fiona asked.

"Jazz, Mum and Dad." Danny answered.

"You could have just said it was only you and Kirstyn." Fiona pointed out.

"Yeah but I have a little sister/clone that is half ghost too." Danny said.

"Kirstyn and I never got to meet her." Kelly said. "It was a shame."

"Wow, is it cool to be half ghost? You guys and Kirstyn are known by almost EVERYONE!" Fiona said.

"Is it cool being a Fregher?" Kelly asked. "I always wanted to have telekinesis."

"Yeah, it is."

Roxy sighed and walked over to the three. "Hi, I don't know if we've met before, but I'm Roxy, and I know you two and Kirstyn and their identities because I'm a mage."

"Yeah, we've met, but you were under Vlad's control." Danny told her.

"Really? Who would've helped the non-mage control…" she gasped. "Jamie and Nikki."

"I'm a Fregher too!" Fiona said.

"Really?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, Kirstyn is teaching me!" Fiona gloated.

"Lucky girl." Roxy said. "But we need to figure out how to save Kirstyn."

"Sorry if I am being a tiny bit rude, but can I please have something to eat – I'm starved!" Fiona groaned.

"Well," Danny changed back to human. "We'll go back home, and discuss the problem, and you can grab something out of the fridge. And do I have to tell you that this is a secret?"

"Yes, I know." Fiona moaned. "Do your parents know about you? Does Jazz?"

"Yes." Said Kelly.

The conversation went on as they slowly made their way back to Fenton Works. They were greeted by an empty living room, and a bare kitchen. When they looked in Jazz's room, she was nowhere to be seen. The last place they decided to look was the basement, where they found each and every member of the family.

"You find Kirstyn?" Jazz asked.

"Nope, but we know why she is missing and where she is." Danny informed them.

"Where is she?" Maddie asked, turning away from the gun that she was fiddling with.

"Well, Desiree – the wishing ghost – came and granted her wish, and so she is going to the future, and… she is meant to relive her death." Danny explained.

"WHAT?" Maddie screamed.

"We WILL find a way to get her back." Kelly ensured her.

"You guys stay down here and try and find something, and we'll go upstairs." Danny told them.

"OK."

Fiona, Danny, Kelly and Roxy walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. Danny and Kelly took a seat while Roxy and Fiona took a look in the fridge. Fiona was about to grab a piece of cheese when a big hole formed in front of the two.

"Hey," she commented. "There's a round hole here."

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"It's a portal…" Roxy murmured.

"Let's see." Danny got up from his seat and looked into the fridge. "Funny joke, I see nothing."

"It's right there!" Fiona pointed to the portal thing.

"Stop playing jokes, it isn't the time." Danny went and sat back down at the table with his girlfriend.

"But I see it, and you do too!" Fiona said.

"Jump into it." Roxy told her.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"I'll go first, just do it!" Roxy told her.

"Alright then…"

Roxy and Fiona held hands and Roxy jumped into the portal/hole, pulling Fiona with here. Danny and Kelly saw the two fly through the fridge, and looked inside to see a hole close up. They just watched in shock, wondering what was going on.

* * *

"Now!" said Vlad.

* * *

Danny's and Kelly's ghost sense went off, telling them that a ghost was near. They looked behind them and saw the most annoying ghost of them all. He bored everyone that had ever met, and wasn't a threat. Not too many ghosts were threats anymore, but this one was the weakest and dumbest.

"I am the Box Ghost!" it yelled.

"We know that." Danny said as he rolled his eyes.

"I shall rule the world with my cardboard cubes and wonderful squareness!" the Box Ghost shouted.

"Do you know how bad that sounds?" Kelly asked. When the Box Ghost was about to answer that, she added, "I don't care."

Danny sucked the annoying ghost into his Thermos and turned back to Kelly. "What do we do?"

* * *

When Roxy and Fiona landed on the other side, they saw the same house, except it had some new gadgets. They searched Fenton Works for Kirstyn but couldn't find her anywhere. They heard loud noises coming from outside but ignored them while they searched.

When they were finished searching, Fiona had an idea. "Why don't we see what is making that noise?" she asked.

"Alright then," sighed Roxy.

They walked downstairs and opened the front door to see Kirstyn in her Fregher form, fighting three vampire-like ghosts. She seemed to be struggling with them. "That's Usuba," she pointed to one of them. "And that's Queen Tama and King Derwick." Roxy muttered to Fiona.

"How do you know them?" Fiona asked curiously.

"I have been told all about them, when I travelled to the future last, to help decide my fate." Roxy explained.

"Can we touch them?" Fiona asked.

"No, we can only touch Kirstyn, but the others we can't touch, and they can't touch or see us." Roxy said.

Kirstyn fell to the ground and lay there, barely conscious. She felt Usuba land on top of her and struggled to breathe. She closed her eyes and gasped. Usuba got off the girl and watched her, seeing no movement. Usuba felt for a heartbeat and smiled when she found none; Kirstyn was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Fiona, running towards her friend.

"Kirstyn?" Roxy muttered.

Fiona buried her red, tear-soaked eyes in Kirstyn's dress. Kirstyn switched back into her human form. Fiona cried loudly, wetting Kirstyn's once dry shirt. Kirstyn didn't move, proving that she had been killed. The three ghosts/vampires had disappeared after killing Kirstyn.

Roxy slid down the wall she was leaning on, to land on her backside. She drew her knees up and cuddled them. She closed her eyes and started to repeat some words. When they didn't help her, she gave in and let tears fall down her tightly shut eyes. Her curly red hair fell out of her braids, and stuck to her wet face.

"I can't believe you're gone… it was true…" sobbed Fiona. "And now we can't do anything to help you, we can't even bring… bring you back to life."

Roxy had just finished wiping tears from her eyes when she heard Fiona say that. She looked up slowly, a smile growing on her tear-stained face. "Actually, we might just be able to bring her back to life."

Fiona looked up from Kirstyn's shirt, and stared solemnly into Roxy's eyes. "R-really?"

"Yes, I think we might have a chance." Roxy said.

"We? But, I'm not a mage – I am a Fregher!" Fiona told her.

"I know." Roxy said seriously.

"Whatever, let's just do it." Fiona said.

Roxy got to her feet and helped Fiona get up. The poor girl was wobbly and upset. Roxy believed in her, just like Lea had done, and Kirstyn probably did. She was possible of many things, just like Kirstyn.

"Help me carry her body inside." Roxy instructed.

Fiona picked up Kirstyn's feet while Roxy took her top half. They carried her into the lounge room and placed her on a towel that had been put there before they had come. Roxy blew her nose on a tissue, and handed it to Fiona, who also blew her nose and wiped her face down.

Roxy sat down cross-legged on the floor near Kirstyn's head, and instructed Fiona to do the same thing, except near Kirstyn's feet. Roxy took a deep breath in and said, "This is what I need you to do…"

**

* * *

Alright, that's enough for now. Umm, I think I might have… MAYBE two more chapters. Otherwise one. I don't think there will be more than two more chapters. There could be, you never know. Anyway, hope ya enjoyed it! Read and Review!**

**Love Kirst…**


	11. Resurrecting and Battle

**I'm back with a new chapter to take up space:D I am addicted to some songs, such as 'Kiss the Girl', 'I'll Make a Man Out of You' and 'I Write Sins not Tragedies'. Anyway, I better get to the chapter that I am writing…. What chapter is it?**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, and I definitely don't own cuscuses. Why would I need to write that though? I don't know, and don't answer the dumb question…

**A Journey's End… For Now**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Resurrecting And Battle**

* * *

"Valerie, I'm glad you made it in time." Danny said. "Mum, dad, Jazz, please I think you should sit down."

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked as she, Jack and Jazz sat down on the sofa, Valerie and Kelly on the two armchairs.

"Well, when we trying to think of a plan to get Kirstyn back, Fiona and Roxy found a portal and went through it.After they entered it, the portal closed, and we don't know if they're okay." Danny explained.

"Oh no!" Jazz squeaked.

"I think they might have a chance when it comes to saving Kirstyn," Danny continued. "And I think we should just try and reach them at the moment, because there isn't much we can do. We're lucky that Vlad isn't planning anything – the Box Ghost and Skulker attacked me yesterday, and Klemper and Ember attacked today. If they WERE planning anything, they wouldn't attack."

"Wrong…"

Everyone turned their heads up to face the one and only, Vlad Plasmius. Danny and Kelly transformed, while Valerie brought her red ghost-hunting suit up. Maddie and Jack got out weapons, and Jazz pulled out the Fenton Peeler.

"You see, you forgot about someone." Vlad said as a ghost cat appeared and turned into a human. "You forgot about Fungus, and now we're going to defeat you once and for all…"

* * *

When Roxy had finished giving Fiona the instructions, they set out to start. Even though Fiona was a Fregher, and not a mage, she could play a part in this. She could call Kirstyn's spirit self back before it crossed over to the ghost zone and became a ghost.

Fiona and Roxy both closed their eyes. Fiona breathed in and out, in and out, until she could concentrate enough. She searched with her power for Kirstyn's spirit, and found her, flying slowly towards a big door.

"_Kirstyn," Fiona called._

_Kirstyn looked back at her. She didn't look like she knew what was going on, she looked very confused. "What's happening? How did you get here?"_

"_It doesn't matter, you need to come back, return to your body, we need you at home." Fiona refused to let herself cry._

"_I can't return – it is my time to move on." Kirstyn said._

"_You weren't meant to be here!" Fiona protested. "You don't DESERVE to die!"_

"_Face it, I'm dead." Kirstyn muttered._

"_You have the chance to return, please, take it. We miss you already, and if you don't come home, everyone will be sad. Do you really want to make everyone cry?" Fiona asked._

"_It won't be me making them cry, because Usuba, Tama, and Derwick killed me. I didn't kill myself, so I won't be making them cry." Kirstyn said stubbornly._

"_No, you will be making them cry, you had a choice to come back, but you decided against it. Please, Kirstyn, come home." Fiona pleaded._

"_If I did, I wouldn't be able to return to my body." Kirstyn told her._

"_We can try, just please, Kirstyn, try." Fiona begged._

_Kirstyn sighed. "I guess…"_

"_YAY!" cried Fiona. "Take my hand."_

_Kirstyn held onto Fiona as they travelled back to the room where Fiona's real body, Kirstyn's body, and Roxy's body were._

"_Stay here for now." Fiona told Kirstyn._

Fiona popped open an eye. "She's here," she told Roxy.

Roxy didn't say a word, but Fiona knew that she had heard. Roxy reached inside her and felt her magic rushing through her body. She pulled it until she thought she had enough. She rubbed her eyes with a hand, and opened them. She saw Kirstyn floating in the room, watching her.

Roxy attached the thick rope that she had made out of her magic to Kirstyn's spirit, and then attached the other end to Kirstyn's heart. She started to chant some words so quiet that no one else could hear what she said.

Kirstyn's spirit struggled, and her body wouldn't accept it at first. Roxy forced her magic to pull Kirstyn's spirit in, telling it that she was the boss. It took a lot of strength and a few moments more to get Kirstyn's spirit in.

When Roxy opened her eyes Fiona was kneeling next to Kirstyn, watching as her stomach slowly moved up and down, indicating that she was breathing, and alive. Kirstyn popped open an eye and smiled.

"It worked!" Fiona squealed.

"And it didn't take too much strength from me!" Roxy was surprised.

"I feel great! I thought I'd feel as if I had been dead for ages, and aching." Kirstyn admitted.

"Then there is one thing we need to do, and we need to do it now. Vlad is attacking…"

* * *

Danny didn't want to hurt Fungus, so he didn't. If I defeat Vlad, he thought, maybe his control over Fungus will break. So that's what Kelly-Go-Boom and Danny Phantom set out to do – defeat Vlad Plasmius.

Maddie, Jack, Valerie and Jazz were hurting all the ghosts that had come along with Vlad. Every now and then they would stop Fungus from getting to Danny and Kelly, but it was hard work. They tired very quickly, and took it in turns to have 5 minute breaks.

The house was getting destroyed, but they didn't care too much. They just wanted Vlad out of this place before he did some serious damage, like killing someone. They didn't know if he would kill someone, but it never hurt to be cautious. Vlad had changed a lot since the accident, and since they found out he was a half ghost.

Danny and Kelly were keeping Vlad from everyone else, but it was tough work. He seemed to have gotten stronger, as if he had stolen power from someone. Sandman! Thought Danny. He stole power from the mage, Sandman. Danny kept this new found knowledge to himself as they kept fighting.

A weakness, anywhere, though Kelly. Aha! She saw that one of his arms didn't look right, so she punched it a few times. Vlad cried out in pain as she kept at it, not caring that the man was hurt. He deserves it, she thought as she continued to punch him.

Vlad grabbed her arm and sent a shock through it, turning her back into her human self. "You won't be able to change back for a while." He told her evilly. It was a waste of breath – she was unconscious. Plasmius let her drop to the ground before turning to Danny. "Oh, I 'spose you're angrier at me, because I hurt your little girlfriend?"

Danny growled at Vlad. Vlad just snickered and sent a ghost ray at Danny, hitting him on the right leg. Danny was a quick healer, though. He punched Vlad in the face, hearing something crack. He cried out in pain and realised that it was his hand. It can't be! Danny thought worriedly. He's used Sandman's power to make his face as hard as a brick.

_Just give up.  
No!  
You know you want to  
GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_Nope, I think I might just stay…_

Danny was pushed to the ground by Vlad, and held there. He slowly changed back to Danny Fenton, and lay down on the ground, unconscious as well. Vlad then turned to Maddie, Jack, Jazz and Valerie who were stunned, and had defeated every ghost that was there. Only Fungus and Vlad remained...

* * *

"Now Matthew, you are doing very well, so I am going to leave you at the Australian Academy for Fregher's and Freghe's for a week, while I go back to Amity Park to visit people with Gregg," Ryan told his student. "I will be leaving next month though, so we better keep training…"

* * *

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were lying next to Danny and Kelly, also unconscious. The only person standing was Valerie, and she was barely conscious. She dropped her ecto-gun to the floor and fell on it as Vlad sent an ectoplasmic blast at it.

"Now I can take over the world without anyone to stop me!" Vlad cackled.

He felt his feet being pushed out from beneath him. Fungus too fell to the ground, resting on Vlad. They looked up to see a furry creature. It was about the size of a Jack Russell Terrier. It was a cuscus.

Vlad felt himself being thrown against a wall. He fell to the ground, and sighed. He shut his eyes. He transformed back into Vlad Masters – he was unconscious. The cuscus sat there, and then crawled out of the room, into the now night sky.

Fungus didn't know what to do. She just floated there for some time, and then remembered that her master wanted to take over the world. She started smashing things that weren't broken and attacking unconscious people.

She was about to throw the sofa on Kelly when someone pulled it out of her hands. She looked around and saw Roxy, Fiona and Kirstyn all floating in the air in front of her. She didn't know what she was meant to do when it came to these three.

"Fungus, you HAVE to stop this," Kirstyn told her. "You're hurting innocent people."

"You can break free – I did a few times." Roxy told her.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Fiona added.

"I… can't… you need to die." Fungus stuttered.

"Please, we don't wish to hurt you." Kirstyn whispered.

"I… I want to be free…" Whispered Fungus.

"And we can help you." Roxy said. "Well, I can. Kirstyn and Fiona, you get Tucker and Sam, and then go and take care of everyone's wounds."

The two nodded and flew out of the room, already in their Fregher forms. Roxy turned back to Fungus who had one blood red eye, the other green. Roxy sighed and pulled Fungus to the ground – bending air took a lot out of her.

"Breath in and out." Roxy said soothingly. "Find your centre. Relax. Think about what you are. Try to break free…"

Fungus struggled to do that, and Roxy could tell. She rubbed her eyes so she could see things that normal humans couldn't see. She saw a black shadow over Fungus, and tried to pull it away.

It was very powerful, and it was harder to take from Fungus than it was to put Kirstyn's spirit back into her body. She pulled and Fungus pushed it away, making it get closer to the Thermos Roxy held in one hand.

Once it was a few inches away from Fungus' body, Roxy pushed the button and it was sucked into the Fenton Thermos. While they had been doing this, they hadn't noticed that Sam, Tucker, Kirstyn and Fiona had finished treating peoples' wounds and they had all woken up, all except Vlad.

Fungus fell to the ground. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal a bright green colour. She smiled and weak smile and then fell asleep. She was worn out, and she had a reason to be. Everyone was tired, including Roxy. They agreed that it was best to just put Vlad in another cage, even if he was going to escape it in time, it still held him for a while.

"But who knocked Vlad unconscious?" Kirstyn asked as she watched Danny teleport the cage away.

"I saw it with my own eyes, and it was unbelievable. A CUSCUS knocked Vlad unconscious. But it wasn't an ordinary cuscus – it used telekinesis." Fungus said.

"Wow."

They heard a groan and Kirstyn rushed over to the TV. "Freddy?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," the TV said. "But Lea is hurt…"

**

* * *

Well, I have to tell you, I was not planning for Lea to be hurt. I wanted to do something (I'm not telling you what) and now I am. I really don't want to do this, but I guess I will… Anyway, hope you liked that chapter, I will TRY and make the next chapter the last, it may be longer than usual, or it may be shorter.**

**Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


	12. Mourning, The End

**I'm back with what I THINK is the last chapter, and it shall say 'The End' at the bottom if it IS the last chapter. Let's hope it is, this story is already 51 pages and 24,686 words. Hmm… Yes! I made sure every chapter was at least 2,000 words and they were! Except they were a bit more sometimes…**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and I don't own Fungus – her mother does.

**A Journey's End… For Now**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Mourning**

* * *

The day of Lea's death was a tragic one. It upset many people – she was very popular and well-known. Everyone who knew her was teleported to The Australian Academy for Fregher's and Freghe's for the funeral.

It upset Kirstyn more than the rest of her family and friends from Amity Park, because Lea was her teacher. She had died from a heart attack, which was caused by too much stress. Nobody knew that she was stressed because she had decided to keep it to herself. She never wanted anyone sharing her own problems.

Kirstyn was sad for a month after. She didn't leave her room unless it was to go to school, eat or use the toilet. She stopped hunting ghosts for a time. Everyone around her was worried about her. They hadn't been affected as much because they hardly knew the woman.

Fiona was upset too – Lea had taught her the basics and had believed in her. She had basically handed the life of Kirstyn and her family to Fiona. She sometimes pushed Fiona too hard, but it was worth it in the end.

* * *

"Kirstyn, we need to talk." Danny called out from the other side of Kirstyn's door.

"Go away." Kirstyn moaned.

Danny ignored what she said and opened the door. Kirstyn sat on her bed, leaning against the wall. The blinds were shut and the light had been turned off. Danny took a seat next to her on her unmade bed.

"Kirstyn, I know she was important to you, but you need to live your life, and not be cooped up in this room." Danny said.

"I miss her. I could've helped her…" Kirstyn whispered.

"No, don't blame yourself Kirstyn; no-one could've helped her. I can't imagine how you're feeling, but I know that she wouldn't want you to be doing this. And wouldn't she be wandering the ghost zone, a full Fregher with some ghost powers?" Danny asked.

"I guess you're right. I could visit her if I want, couldn't I?" Kirstyn asked.

"Of course." Danny told her.

"Thanks," Kirstyn hugged Danny. "I promise to leave this room and stop sulking as much."

* * *

"Are you sure your mum won't mind us living here?" Roxy asked Sam.

"She won't mind – I told her the other day that two of my friends' mums weren't alive today, and they had no where to stay. She said we could try it and, if it works out, you could stay as long as you like." Sam ensured her.

"Thank you so much, you didn't have to do this but you did." Fungus said politely.

"Well, your mother died, so it's the least I could do. I like you and I don't want you to get hurt." Sam said.

"And my family moved back to Yerd." Roxy said.

"Anyway, here are your new rooms." Sam showed Roxy and Fiona two large rooms that were near hers.

"Wow," gasped Fungus. "It's huge!"

"You could've just given me a small room and I'd be happy. You really didn't have to give us huge bedrooms."

"I WANTED to!" Sam insisted.

"Thanks…"

* * *

Kirstyn, Sam, Roxy, Valerie, Danny, Tucker, Fiona and Jazz were all walking home from school a few days later when they were met by Fungus. This was normal because Fungus didn't go to school yet – she had to be enrolled and Sam's mother was going to do that sometime soon.

Kirstyn and Fiona sensed two Freghe's. Before they could start to think who it was, Ryan and Gregg appeared in front of them. Kirstyn squealed with joy and ran up to Ryan, giving him a big hug. Sam didn't squeal with joy, but she ran up and hugged Gregg.

"What are you doing here?" Kirstyn asked when she pulled away from Ryan. "I thought you had a student to teach."

"We couldn't stay away from you two any longer." Ryan said. "We're here for a week."

Kirstyn threw her arms around him and they locked lips. Everything was okay for now, and that's how they liked it.

**The End**

**

* * *

See? I told you it would be a short last chapter! It always is! Anywho, I hope you guys liked it because it took a while, and for my slow updating, I am truly sorry, and that's why I posted these chapters quicker than the others. Well, look out for the sequel soon; it is called Dress-up Disaster. And heres the summary:**

**Roxy is hosting a dress-up party at her house, because the family is staying on earth for a few days. So Roxy invites all of her new friends, and Jamie and Nikki decide not to. They also decide to cast a spell, a spell that goes terribly awry! And, Vlad is there, at the house, watching them. Only Jamie and Nikki know that he is there, and Vlad decided to dress up as a king. So, when this spell goes awry, it turns the guests at the party into what they dressed up as…. And that means that Vlad is… king….**

**

* * *

Preview:**

"My family's moving away from Amity Park and all of this ghost weirdness…"

* * *

"I'm having a dress-up party!"

* * *

"… They shall be what they are!"

* * *

"I'm the king of the world!"

* * *

"We need help and I'm going to get it…"

* * *

"I can't do this…"

* * *

"I surrender, I will join you…"

* * *

"Sure, we'll help."

* * *

"A new sidekick?"

* * *

"This world is mine, and I order you to step out of my way."

* * *

"You joined him?"

* * *

"I am not giving up now!"

**Note: may not all be in one chapter.**

**Oh and one of the characters will be leaving the story! Well, three, see if you can guess who they are? Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


End file.
